Recuerdos De Un Futuro
by Zomero
Summary: Es Imposible Olvidar A Una Persona, Y Más Cuando Esa Persona Formó Parte De Tú Futuro. Los recuerdos de los personajes principales (Goku y Kefla) fueron borrados acausa de un deseó por intentar remediar su presente. El regreso al pasado puede alterar drásticamente el futuro, y más si sus recuerdos siguen presentes en sus memorias. ¿Volverán a estar juntos?
1. Prólogo

Después de que finalizó el torneo del poder, Goku regreso a sus entrenamientosen donde después de largos combates con las saiyayines del 6to universo, los tres llegaron a formar una relación. En donde está decidieron volverse en una sola, así regresando Kefla pero ahora estaría ahí para el permanentemente viviendo su vida junto al saiyayin más fuerte de los 12 universo.

Todo era un cuento de hadas para ambos saiyayines, pensaban que después del torneo universal, la paz reinaría en los 12 universos pero el mal nunca descansa y volvió más fuerte que nunca. Así cavando con casi todos los dioses de los 12 universos, fueron muy pocos los que sobrevivieron aquel ataque que los tomó sin previo aviso.

Cinco años después del torneo del poder.

Ubicación: Desconocida

Año 785.

—Están seguros de esto —le volvió a preguntar el gran sacerdote, a ambos saiyayines que se encontraba con sus manos entrelazadas.

—Sí —contestó con una voz muy seca, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su esposa que su visita estaba perdida en el vacío.

—Estas segura de ésto, Kefla —le preguntó el saiyayin criado en la tierra.

—Goku, no tenemos otra opción.

—Lo se, pero debe haber otro modo —le dijo, apretando suavemente su mano de la saiyayin.

—No hay de otra, Goku pero pase lo que pase nunca me voy a olvidar de tí —le dijo la saiyayin, con una voz muy débil al punto de quebrarse y romper en llanto.

En ese preciso momento, los ángeles se les acercan a ambos saiyayines, que se encontraban de luto.

—Goku-San, en verdad lo siento mucho —se disculpó el ángel Wiss.

—Deben de ver el lado bueno de todo ésto, todo regresará a como estaba antes —esta hablo Vados.

—Sí, lo sé pero yo no puedo dejar que esto vuelta a pasar —dijo el saiyayin con frustración.

—Este deseó será el último, que nos podrá conceder el gran dragón —dijo Korn, viéndolos de reojo.

—Pero a que costó —le preguntó el saiyayin, viendo fijamente a su mujer.

—No olvides que nos volveremos a ver —le dijo Kefla, intentando animar al saiyayin.

—Pero para ese entonces, te olvidarás de mi, y yo de ti, y todo lo que vivimos juntos se borrará de nuestra mente —le dijo el saiyayin, que en ese momento se le formo un gran hueco en el estómago.

Se sentía tan débil, podía sentir como su corazón latía cada vez más lento, su cuerpo le empezaba a fallar al punto de caer al suelo desplomado.

—No debe sentirse así, debo agradecerle su no fuera por usted, todos nosotros ahora no estaríamos con vida —le agradeció Marcarita.

—Debo admitir que usted, a superado cualquier límite ahora no hay nadie que se le oponga, incluso mostros no estamos a su nivel —le dijo Wiss, contentó de que alumno llegará tan lejos.

—Me preguntó que hubiera dicho, el tonto de vegeta, al saber que tú pudiste derrotar a una deidad que ningún dios pudo derrotarlo —le preguntó Kefla, con una sonrisa al recordar todas sus peleas con el príncipe saiyayin por cosas insignificantes.

—Probablemente estuviera tan furioso, como el señor Bills —dijo Wiss, recordando a su Hakaishin.

En ese momento todos soltaron una pequeña risa, al imaginar como el saiyayin que fue detestado por todo en el torneo del poder, ahora se ha convertido en el ser más poderoso.

—Creo que debe disfrutarlo mientras dure, Goku-San —le dijo Vados con una sonrisa.

—Es cierto, una vez que el gran sacerdote pida el deseo, todo volverá a como estaba antes; antes de que iniciara el torneo del poder —dijo Wiss, que ambos saiyayines se sorprendieron.

—No hay otra forma, Wiss —le preguntó Goku, que no quería dejar todo, y eso todo era ella, Kefla.

—Lo lamento Goku-San, es la única forma de evitar de que vuelva a resurgir, y evitar la destrucción de los dioses destructores y del mismo Zeno-Sama.

—Si losé —respondió cabizbajo, recordando como desaparecieron los 12 universos.

—Lamento interrumpir, pero a llegado la hora —les dijo el gran sacerdote con una mirada sería.

A lo que todos asienten, esperando ver de nuevo al dios dragón.

Mientras tanto, ambos saiyayines clavan sus ojos en el otro, deciendose con sus ojos sus últimas palabras antes de que todos sus recuerdos sean borrados.

—Goku, antes de no saber si te volveré a recordar —se detuvo para soltar un suspiro —. Quiero que sepas que siempre vas a ser el único en mi vida, fuiste el primero y el último.

Y sin más que decir, ambos se abrazaron fuertemente como si no hubiera un después, el saiyayin decido tomar la frágil mano de la saiyayin lentamente para después besarla lentamente pero a la vez apasionadamente. Entonces los perfectos labios de la saiyayin, presionaron suavemente los labios del saiyayin fulminando su beso.

—Es la hora —fue todo lo que dijo el gran sacerdote, para hacer aparecer los súper esfera del dragón.

"Aparece, dios de los dragones y concede nuestro deseo, Chonmage"

En esos momentos todo el lugar se encontraba a iluminarse de una gran luz, dejando ver aquel dragón dorado, que se veía muy mejestuoso como siempre lo solía hacer.

—"Concederé cualquier deseó que tengan, díganmelo" —dijo el dragón hablando en el idioma de los dioses.

—Muy bien. Quiero que nos regreses en el tiempo, justo en el momento antes de que el torneo del poder diera inicio...pero no quiero que.

El silencio reinaba en aquel lugar, en ese momento se escuchó un gran rugido por parte del dragón, lo ojos del dragón se alumbraron por unos momentos.

—"Concedi su deseo. Adiós" —fueron las últimas palabras del dios dragón, creando una gran luz dorada que alumbró todo el lugar en donde se encontraban.

Los Ángeles al escuchar lo último que pidió el gran sacerdote, los dejo sin palabras, eso decia que podrán evitar la destrucción de los 12 universos.

Sin decir nada los saiyayines que aún se encontraban abrazos muy fuertemente, era su último abrazo caluroso, en donde se demostraban amor ese amor tan puro y verdadero.

—Goku, te amo —le dijo con una voz muy Triste, dándose su último beso con el saiyayin.

—Te amo como no te imaginas —le susuro en su oído derecho como siempre solía hacerlo.

Ese fue el último beso de ambos saiyayines, fulminaron su adiós, con el beso más cariñoso y apasionado, en donde se demostraban cuanto se querían.

Para después ser separado, contra su propia voluntad, todo alrededor se empezó ailuminar era tanto la luz muy intensa que cualquiera que la viera directamente podía quedar ciego, a lo que todos deciden cerrar fuertemente sus ojos.

A continuación el espacio y tiempo empezó a ser su trabajo, y todos regresaban años atrás, más precisamente cinco años atrás, antes de que los universos corrieran peligro.

Al momento de abrir sus ojos lentamente, tanto el ángel como el saiyayin se sorprendieron de ver que se encontraban en la corporación cápsula junto en el momento de partir al torneo del poder.

DerechosZomero


	2. Capítulo 01

**De Regreso Al Inició.**

 _Año 780._

 **Corporación cápsula.**

-Kakarotto, que rayos esperas dame tu estúpida mano -le reclamo el príncipe saiyayin, que se encontraba muy avergonzado en la pose en la que estaba.

-Whiss, que no me oyes vamos ya -le gritó su Hakaishin con enfadó.

-Sí, discúlpeme estaba algo distraído, como usted diga mi señor Bills -dijo en tono de disculpa.

-No tengo todo tu tiempo -gruño con enfadó el emperador del frío.

-Eh, así -contestó Goku, no muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando.

-Y a Goku que le pasa -Se preguntó la científica, notando el comportamiento extraño.

-Gran Sacerdote, el universo 7 está listo -gritó Wiss, hacia los cielos para que segundos después desapareciera el equipo del universo 7.

Los participantes del universo 7 al llegar al reino de la nada, se sorprendieron por ver el lugar tan extenso y oscuro sin fondo alguno.

Goku al ver a sus alrededores pensaba que ya había estado aquí antes, pero no lo recordaba del todo sus recuerdos eran tan borrosos.

En ese momento hacen su aparición los demás universos uno por uno. Al momento de ver fijamente a los combatientes, le llegaban recuerdos no muy claros, era como si esto ya lo hubiera vivo antes, se sentía tan desconectado con sigo mismo.

-Padre, te ocurre algo -Le preguntó su hijo mayor.

-Sí, no tienen de que preocuparte Gohan.

-¡Uf! Casi no llegamos - exclamó Champa, limpiándose el sudor de su nuca.

-¡¡Caulifla!! ¡¡La próxima vez que insultes a este sujeto será lo último que hagas en tú vida!! -le reclamo-. ¡¡Sí se niega a participar, la culpa será tuya!!.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Solamente llamaba a un pedazo de chatarra por lo que es -se defendió la mujer saiyayin.

-¡¡Te he dicho que pares!! -le gritó el dios destructor.

-¡TCH!.

En ese momento la saiyayin dirijo su mirada hacia aquel saiyayin de peinado alocado, y pudo asegurar que lo había visto en otra parte.

Flash Back.

-Caulifla, espera -gritó el saiyayin de clase baja.

-Lárgate, quiero estar sola.

-Lo lamento pero no -dijo un tono autoritario.

-¿Cómo que no? No conoces la privacidad.

-No puedo porque... quiero decirte que no estás sola, yo estaré aquí para tí y para Kale -le dijo dándole una sonrisa consoladora.

Dejando atrás sus pensamientos, se armó de valor y comenzó a besarlo, primero rozó su parte su labio superior e imitó la acción con su parte inferior.

Fin Del Flash Back.

-El Universo 6 -murmuro en voz baja el saiyayin criado en la tierra.

En ese momento sintió una felicidad que lo embargaba todo su corazón por una misteriosa razón que ni el mismo entendía, era como si esperara a alguien.

-¡Maestro! ¿Cómo está, maestro Vegeta? -le gritó Cabba, yendo a saludar al universo 7.

-No me llames maestro -le reclamo el príncipe.

-¡Cabba! ¿Cómo has estado? -le preguntó Goku, intentando ocultar su ansiedad que lo embargaba.

-Bien.

El saiyayin criado en la tierra al ver a unas personas que se acercaban, no pudo quedar en Shock, el juraba verlas en alguna otra parte.

Flash Back.

-Vamos viejo, pelea conmigo te demostraré que ya no soy la misma que la del torneo -le dijo Caulifla viéndolo con una mirada retadora.

-He-Hermana, estás segura de esto -le preguntó una tímida Kale.

-Mejor porque no pelean, las dos contra mí -les sugerio el saiyayin criado en la tierra.

Fin Del Flash Back.

Las saiyayines al ver fijamente al saiyayin, podían jurar verlo en algún otra parte, ¿Pero en donde?

-Oye Kale, no se te hace conocido ese viejo -le preguntó Caulifla.

-No losé, tal vez no, no es de nuestro universo -le respondió Kale, sin dejar de ver al saiyayin.

-Ah, te presento a Caulifla es una saiyayin -le dijo el joven saiyayin, dejando desconsternado a Goku.

-¿dijo Caulifla? Por qué solo con escuchar ese nombre siento algo extraño dentro de mí -se preguntó el saiyayin, tocándose su pecho para después cerrar su ojos y ver otros recuerdos.

Flash Back.

-Caulifla, estás bien -le preguntó el saiyayin de clase baja, cargándola en sus brazos.

-¿¡Hermana!? -grito Kale, preocupada yendo en su ayuda de su hermana.

-Kale, por favor cuídala yo me encargaré de este maldito monstruo -le dijo fijando su mirada en la joven saiyayin.

-Goku, estás seguro -le preguntó no muy convencida.

-Sí, así es -le contestó fijando su mirada al cielo en donde se podía observar una figura.

Fin Del Flash Back.

-¿Una mujer saiyayin? Es un gusto en conocerte -le dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

Esta al ver el comportamiento del saiyayin, no pudo evitar sonreír discretamente, ¿Sonreír? Pero porque si apenas lo acaba de conocer.

Esta decide ocultar aquella emoción que la embargaba en esos momentos, y decidió ponerse ruda con el.

-Déjate de tonterías. Vine a ver quién es el más fuerte de todos los universos, no a ser amigos -le dijo la saiyayin viéndolo con una mirada de desagrado.

Pero era obvio que era falsa esa cara, sentía una emoción dentro de ella con sólo verlo, pero no sabía bien que era eso.

\- Viniste a ver quién es el más fuerte, igual que yo -le contestó con una gran sonrisa.

Al ver esa sonrisa relajada en el rostro del saiyayin, se sentía tan relajada que podía sentir la paz dentro de ella.

-¿Paz? Pero porque -se preguntaba para sí misma. .

Sentía varias emociones con tan solo estar cerca a de él, era como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

-Hermana.

El saiyayin al ver a la otra joven que se encontraba detrás de Caulifla, quedó realmente sorprendido, era como si la hubiera visto en otra parte, pero su mente no le ayudaba en nada de esos recuerdos borrosos.

-Tu también eres una saiyayin ¿Verdad? -le preguntó sin despegar su vista de la joven saiyayin.

Al verla detalladamente, sabía que debía protegerla se veía tan frágil, que parecía una muñeca de porcelana que en cualquier momento se podía romper.

-Sí, se llama Kale-San -le respondió Cabba.

-Este... -fue todo lo que dijo la joven, para ver discretamente al saiyayin que tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

Esa sonrisa que le gustaba de alguna parte, era como si pudiera ver a su salvador en el. Pero que no se suponía que su única salvadora era su hermana.

Ese momento la saiyayin cerro por unos momentos sus ojos teniendo unas cuantas imágenes que nunca había visto.

Flash Back.

-Kale, dime qué estás bien -dijo un preocupado Son Goku.

-Goku-San -le contestó con una media sonrisa.

-Ven vamos, iremos por ayuda -le dijo el saiyayin, llevándola en sus fuertes brazos.

-Mu-Muchisimas gracias, Goku-San.

-No tienes que agradecer, siempre estaré aquí para tí y para Caulifla, nunca las dejaré solas lo prometo -le contestó con su característica sonrisa.

Fin Del Flash Back.

Esta al ver ese recuerdo, sacudiendo su cabeza de la confusión del no saber de dónde surgió ese recuerdo, ella juraba nunca haberlo visto en su vida.

Mientras tanto el gran sacerdote, que se encontraba observando todo, y tratando de recordar al muy fundamental que era de suma importancia.

-Gran Sacerdote, el universo 11 ya tiene a sus participantes -dijo la voz femenil.

-Esta bien.

En ese momento se pudo sentir un gran poder por todo el lugar, que puso alerta a todos.

-Este Ki'...

-Estoy seguro de haberlo sentido antes -se dijo en sus pensamientos Goku.

-¿Quiénes son esos? -preguntó el príncipe, sin dejar de ver a los recién llegados.

-Los saiyayines del universo 7, no valen nada ¿Te asustan esos? -dijo Caulifla, pero algo dentro de ella juraba que lo había visto en otra parte.

-¿Cómo dijiste? -le preguntó Vegeta, que se ofendió por el comentario de la saiyayin.

-Calma, Calma -ese fue Gohan, que entró en escena para relajar la situación.

Al ver fijamente a los participantes del universo 11, le llegó un recuerdo a su cabeza.

Flash Back.

-Jiren, no te perdonaré lo que hiciste -dijo con enfado, incrementando su aura haciendo expulsar una gran cantidad de calor de su cuerpo.

-Recuerda, Son Goku el poder lo es todo, no eran lo suficiente mente fuertes.

-Cállate, ¡No te lo perdonaré! -grito fuertemente, acompañado de un grito desgarrador de una bestia.

Fin Del Flash Back.

-Creó que iré a saludarlos -les dijo marchándose del lugar.

-¡E-Espera! -lo intentaba detener el príncipe.

-¿Cómo están? -dijo amablemente saludando con su mano.

-¿Son Goku...?.

-Creo que tenemos algo pendiente -le dijo con una mirada retadora.

\- Vinimos a proteger el universo 11, no me interesa un absurdo conflicto individual -le dijo el jefe de las tropas del orgullo.

-Oye, Toppo ¿Ese es Jiren verdad? -le preguntó señalado al sujeto que se encontraba de Espaldas.

-Si...

-¡Hola Jiren! Soy Son Goku del universo 7 -lo saludos con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Quién es este tonto...? -le preguntó Kunsi.

-Por cierto Jiren...Toppo me contó que--

-Desaparece -le respondió con arrogancia.

-¿Eh?.

-Eres un ser repugnante, y prefiero no malgastar mi tiempo contigo -le dijo con. Un tono de enfadó.

-O-Oh, de acuerdo. Lo siento mucho -se disculpó alejándose de ellos.

-Veo que no te han dado una cálida bienvenida, Kakarotto -dijo sin dejar de ver al guerrero misterioso -No son muy amigables que digamos.

-¿EH? Pero si tú eres igual, Vegeta.

-¡Cállate, Insecto! -le contestó en tono de irritación.

-Estoy seguro de que es alguien especial...No creo que nos dejen ganar si una pelea verdad.

-Ninguno de ésto guerreros parecen ser una amenaza -comentó Kai.

-Por supuesto que no. Comparados con nuestro Jiren, no son más que basura -le respondió Vermoud.

-Yo no estaría tan segura de eso -agregó Marcarita.

-Pero que dices, aquí no hay nadie que se compare a nuestro Jiren -le dijo su Hakaishin.

-Tengo cierta intriga con aquel guerrero -le respondió señalado a Goku.

-No digas cosas sin sentido, Marcarita...No por el hecho de que le ganó a Toppo, en el torneo de exhibición quiere decir que va a ganar a Jiren.

-Todos están reunidos. Muy bien - gritó -Los reyes del todo están por llegar -dijo el gran sacerdote presentando a los dioses de dioses.

En ese momento aparecen los reyes del todo, acompañados de sus guardaespaldas.

-¡Hola a todos!.

-¡Qué bueno verlos!.

Los peleadores al ver a lo pequeños dioses, se sorprendieron de ver qué tan pequeños son.

-¡¿Ah... Ese es el rey del todo?!.

-Pero si son muy pequeños.

-¿Y hay dos iguales...?

Eran algunos murmuros de los peleadores que aún se encontraban sorprendidos.

-El torneo comenzará pronto. Todos los espectadores deberán ocupar su lugar en las gradas -les ordenó.

-¡Escuchen muy bien, idiotas! ¡¡Recuerden que los destruiré a todos si pierden!! -les recalcó el Hakaishin.

-¡JoJoJo! Una amenaza sinsentido, ya que si pierden, todos ustedes de todas formas serán destruidos -se burló de su Hakaishin.

-Me refiero a que será mejor que peleen como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

-¡El señor Bills tiene razón! ¡Lo más importante en este torneo es el trabajo en equipo! ¡Será necesario que cooperen y peleen juntos! -agregó Shin.

-Deacuerdo -respondió Gohan con una sonrisa.

\- Trabajo en equipo ¿Eh? -preguntó Krilin.

-Daremos lo mejor, no se preocupen por nosotros y disfruten el show.

-Tch...Eres tú el que realmente me preocupa -le respondió Beerus yendo directo las gradas

-Te lo encargamos Goku -le dijo Shin con una sonrisa.

-Procedere a explicar las reglas una vez más -dijo alzando su tono de voz -. El tiempo límite son de 100 Taks.

-¿100 Taks? -preguntó Gohan confundido.

-Unos 48 minutos, en nuestro tiempo -le respondió Piccolo.

-El pilar central descenderá a medida que el tiempo pasé, y la pelea terminará cuando baje completamente al piso. No sé permiten el uso de armas exceptuando las técnicas propias. Esta prohibido matar. Su objetivo es lanzar a sus oponentes fuera de la plataforma. Aquellos que caigan fuera de la plataforma serán trasportados a las gradas, así que no se preocupen -explico las reglas el gran sacerdote.

-Ahora bien, ¿Están listos?.

-¡Muy bien! ¡¡Estamos listos!! -dijo con entusiasmo Goku.

-¡Que el torneo del poder...Comienze! -dio la señal de inicio el gran sacerdote.

 **Fin Del Capítulo.**

 _Espero que les allá gustado, tanto el prefacio como prólogo y este primer capítulo de esta historia, he leído muchas historias sobre esta pareja pero quise hacer una a mi gusto._ _Espero que allá sido de su agrado está historia, no veremos hasta el próximo capítulo._

DerechosZomero


	3. Capítulo 02

**Una Unión Temporal**.

—¡Que el torneo del poder...Comienze! —dio la señal de inicio el sumo sacerdote.

A continuación varias explosiones se podía observar por toda la plataforma, como si se tratase de fuegos artificiales por donde se veían combate por toda la plataforma.

—Primero debemos mantenernos juntos y cooperar para sacarlos de la plataforma... Trabajo en equipo. Recuérdenlo —dijo Gohan.

Al momento de que el hijo mayor de Son Goku mencionó eso, varios de ellos salieron en direcciones diferentes.

—¡A-Allá va nuestro trabajo en equipo! —Mencionó Krilin.

— _Hmf_... Esperar que ellos pelearán de esa manera era una causa perdida —Musitó Piccolo.

Sin perder tiempo el androide 17 fue en dirección en contra de dos guerreros del universo 10.

—¡¡Ahí viene!! — Mencionó uno de los guerreros.

Antes de que pudiera articular una palabra el guerrero fue lanzado hacia las gradas sin previo aviso.

—¿¡Murisarm...!?.

—Así que cuando caen los trasportan aquí —dijo Rumoosh.

—¡Maldito! ¡¡Toma ésto!! —le grito el guerrero del universo 10 intentando darle un golpe.

— Tú universo no tiene nada impresionante —Se burló del guerrero, detenido su golpe.

—¡¡Repitelo!!.

Sin decir nada el androide 17 se agachó dandole una patada como si fuera una pelota de fútbol, y lo mando fuera de la plataforma.

—¡¡O-Oigan¡¡ ¡¡No se dejen pisotear como ese mocoso del universo 7!! —Gritó Rumoosh con enfadó.

—¿Quiénes serán ellas? Porque tengo el presentimiento de haberlas conocido antes .— Pensó —. Acaso me habré golpeado fuertemente la cabeza.

—Pera mira a quien tenemos aquí —dijo Casseral entre risa.

El saiyayin solo los observaba de reojo y les dedicó una sonrisa.

—El universo 11 — Susurró dando una sonrisa de diversión.

—¡¡Ahora mismo pagarás por lo que le hiciste a nuestro jefe!! —Gritaron todos al unísono.

—¡Todos a el!— Exclamó Kunsi.

—Con que así va a ser... —dijo mientras era cubierto por un aura de color blanca.

Poco a poco el saiyayin estaba siendo presionando por las tropas del orgullo, pero su vista de clavó en aquel guerrero que tanto llamo su atención.

—Jiren... — Susurró apretando fuertemente sus dientes, viendo como el guerrero acababa con cuánto guerrero se le cruzará encima.

—¡Haa! —Soltó un gritó convirtiéndose en un súper saiyayin.

—Su cabello negro se volvió dorado —dijo Kunsi.

—¡¡Así que puede transformarse...!! —esta vez dijo Casseral.

Sin perder tiempo los miembros de las tropas del orgullo se dirigen en contra del saiyayin que ya los esperaba.

—¡¡Haaa!!.

Los golpes que iban directo hacia el saiyayin, que este los esquivaba con una gran facilidad. En cambio esté en unos cuantos segundos dejo derrotado a los miembros de las tropas del orgullo.

—Rayos... Ni siquiera me presta atención —dijo un poco molestó.

En ese momento su vista se clava en aquellas saiyayines que se encontraban rodeadas.

—Oigan ustedes.

—Se les está complicando la situación. ¿Universo 6? —les dijo Bérgamo, que era acompañado por sus hermanos.

—¿Quieren pelear? Somos el trío del Peligro del universo 9 ¡Prepárense! —está vez dijo Lavander.

—Ahora No...—Musitó —. Kale, estás lista —le preguntó Caulifla viendo al trío peligro que reían como locos.

—Es sí —le respondió no muy convencida.

El saiyayin al ver tal escena sintió como su sangre hervía a cada segundo. Una impotencia de querer protegerlas recorría su ser aunque algo dentro de el, le decía que estaba en un error ellas tenían el poder suficiente para acabar con ellos.

—Necesitan ayuda —les preguntó el saiyayin apareciendo detrás de estás.

—¿Qué? Cuando llegó aquí —Se Preguntó Caulifla.

—He-Hermana —le dijo dando unos cuantos pasos alejándose del saiyayin.

Estás al ver esa sonrisa reflejada en su rostro, les recorría una sensación bastante extraña por todo su ser. Era como si pudieran saber todo el, con sólo verlo a los ojos.

—Tks... No necesitamos tu ayuda Viejo —le dijo Caulifla intentando desaparecer aquella sensación.

Este solo se limitó a dedicarles una sonrisa; esa sonrisa decía más para ella que cualquier cosa, su sonrisa les reflejaba una paz interna. Esperen, ¿¡Paz!? Porque demonios su sonrisa les reflejaba una paz. Si solo apenas lo conocen, aunque algo les decía que estaban en un error.

El saiyayin criado en la tierra al verlas fijamente, pensaba que algo no encajaba aquí. Era como si esto ya lo hubiera vívido, se había veía así mismo combatiendo contra el trío del peligro, pero no estaba solo era acompañado por el príncipe saiyayin.

—Vegeta... — Musitó en voz baja.

—Qué me está pasando —Se preguntó, viendo sus alrededores y después clavar su vista hacia ambas saiyayines.

Estás al notar como el cambio tan repentino de actitud del saiyayin, les dio una corazonada de lo que pensaba el saiyayin.

—¡Quien será el primero! —Preguntó Lavander, con una risa lunática.

—Ggrr, cállate estúpido perro —le gritó, una Caulifla con una voz de desagrado.

Eso molestó tanto al guerrero del universo 10, como a sus hermanos.

—Cierra la boca niña ingenua —lo amenazó Basil.

Por otra parte el saiyayin no pudo evitar volver a sonreír, era como sírecordara esa actitud de alguien que fue muy influyente en su vida, ¿Pero quién?.

—Tu serás el primero —le dijo Lavander, amenazando con su dedo al saiyayin.

Sin perder tiempo el trío de hermanos se dirigen en contra del saiyayin, que con algo de dificultad esquivaba todos los golpes que iban directo hacia el.

—¡Veneno, Veneno, Veneno! —repetía una y otra vez, Lavander.

—Ese veneno es un problema —Murmuró Shin.

—Una vez golpeado, se acabó. Quedará incapacitado —dijo Whiss, que seguía analizado la situación y tratar de recordar algo sumamente importante.

Las saiyayines que lograron escuchar algunas palabras de lo que dijo el ángel del universo 7, sintieron un escalofrío recorrer por su piel.

Por otra parte el saiyayin que seguía combatiendo con los guerreros del universo 9, decide expulsar un poco de su energía así creando una barrera que lo proteja del veneno de Lavander.

—¡Oh! ¡Es una barrera! —dijo el viejo Kaio-Shin.

—¡¿Mi veneno no funciona!? —se preguntó cubriéndose de los ataques del saiyayin.

—¡Ya vi tu ataque una vez antes, así que pensé en un contramovimiento con Gohan! —le dijo, dándole una fuerte patada en su cadera que lo mandó unos metros atrás.

—¡Hermano! ¡Yo me encargo! —esta vez dijo Basil, entrando con todo en contra del saiyayin.

Este poco a poco era más presionado por Basil, para luego entrar Bérgamo a ayudarle y unos segundos después Lavander también entra en escena.

—Goku-San, parece estar teniendo un montón de diversión. Supongo que debo empezar a divertirme también —dijo el emperador del frío, que de encontraba torturado a un peleador.

—¡Te tengo! — Gritó un guerrero yendo contra el demonio del frío.

—He decidió usarte como mi objetivo de juego —le dijo mientras lo amenazaba con un rayo de la muerte.

—¡Por favor detente! —Exclamó Roselle.

—¿Qué sucede? La diversión apenas está comenzando.

Antes que Roselle pudiera decir algo fue mando hacia las afueras de la plataforma, por un rayo de la muerte por parte del emperador del frío.

—¡¡Roselle!! —le gritó su Hakaishin, notando a su primer guerrero en las gradas.

—¡Juntos, los tres hermanos somos el trío del Peligro más fuerte! —Comentó Basil.

—Para sobrevivir en el vertedero de basura Universo 9. ¡Nosotros tres hermanos que trabajamos juntos! —Agregó Bergamo.

—Utilizamos está combinación suprema...¡Para derrotar a enemigos fuertes que no podemos derrotar solos! —termino de decir Lavander.

—Ataques continuos desde tres direcciones diferentes. Goku-San está teniendo problemas para luchar —dijo Whiss que en esos momentos unas cuantas imágenes llegaron a su mente.

Flash Back.

—¿¡Goku-San!? — Murmuró el gran sacerdote.

—Goku... —dijo la saiyayin, notando el cambio brutal en su esposo.

—No te perdonaré por lo que has hecho, este será tu fin —dijo el saiyayin viendo fijamente al guerrero que se encontraba enfrete de el.

—Por Vegeta, por los universos...y por Zen-Chan juró que vengare su muerte —le dijo con rabia en su voz.

—Eres un estúpido, miserable mortal —se burló sin dejar de ver a los ojos del saiyayin.

Fin Del Flash Back.

Al momento de salir e sus pensamientos, dirijo su mirada nuevamente hacia el saiyayin que aún se encontraba combatiendo. Para luego fijar su mirada en su padre que veía fijamente.

—Mmmm, esto a que se deberá —se preguntó el ángel del universo 7.

—Es una pena conciderando que los 3 son unos devilluchos —dijo Beerus, sacando de sus pensamientos a su asistente.

—Bueno, eso es la mejor parte de una batalla campal —Agregó el viejo Kaio-Shin.

—¿Qué tal? Una vez que entras, es como un pozo hormiguero sin escapé, ¡El ineludible el triángulo de la muerte del trío del peligro! ¡Mejor conocido como el triángulo de los peligrosos! —dijo Rou, riéndose del final del saiyayin.

El saiyayin que aún se encontraba combatiendo contra el trío del peligro, era recibido por grandes golpes por todas direcciones.

—¿¡Qué!? Esto es igual a esas imágenes que he tenido desde que inicio este torneo, ¿Qué rayos me está pasando? —Se preguntó.

Champa al ver como el mejor guerrero del universo 7 era sometido por grandes golpes en varias direcciones no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas.

—Sigan así, ustedes tres perros.

—Kale, necesito que te quedes aquí —le dijo Caulifla, mirándola fijamente.

—Pero Hermana, a donde tienes pensado ir —le preguntó, por su el repentino cambio.

—Tengo pensado ir ayudar al viejo, y que me unas respuestas que necesito saber —le respondió, pensando en aquellas imágenes que veía a cada momento gracias al saiyayin.

Esta no le dijo nada, el silencio fue más que una respuesta. A decidir verdad ella también quería saber esas sobre esas extrañas visiones que tenía.

—Veo que estás en apuros, Viejo —le dijo Caulifla, dándole una parada directo al rostro de Bérgamo.

Este se limitó a darle una sonrisa, una parte de el le agradaba tenerla a su lado.

—Algo así. Gracias por la ayuda —le agradeció con una sonrisa.

—No me lo agradezcas, después de derrotar a estos devilluchos, tu y yo tendremos un combate —le dijo con determinación.

—Así será —le contestó con una sonrisa.

—Oye, Caulifla sal de ahí y deja que eliminen a Son Goku —le gritó su Hakaishin.

Esta solo desvío su mirada como si no escuchará lo que dijo el dios destructor del universo 6.

—Jum, que te pasa Champa tienes miedo que eliminen a tu participante .— Sonrió —. Oye Goku, transformarse en super Saiyan blue y acaba con eso sujetos y saca a esas dos chiquillas.

Champa solo apretaba fuertemente sus dientes de la frustración.

—Caulifla, sal de ahí deja solo a Son Goku —le gritó, un poco preocupado.

—Tks, que fastidios —gruñó el saiyayin cruzadose de brazos.

—Eh...Señor Bills, no me diga eso primero quiero pelear con ella.

Caulifla solo rodó los ojos simulando fastidio. Después de analizar de qué Beerus recordó algo.

—Di-Dijo Super Saiyayin Blue.. —se dijo así misma.

Flash Back.

—Oye, y cuando nos enseñarás esa trasformación —le preguntó Caulifla, viéndolo directamente a sus ojos con una sonrisa.

—Todo a su tiempo —le respondió, de la misma manera.

—Esta seguro que alcanzaremos esa trasformación, Goku-San —esta vez le preguntó Kale.

—Claro, ustedes tienen un gran potencial.

—Más te vale que no sea una broma, si ya sabes de lo que soy capaz —le dijo una Caulifla en forma de amenaza.

—Les hice una promesa y no pienso romperla, y menos a ustedes —les dijo el saiyayin con una sonrisa calida.

Fin Del Flash Back.

—Maldición, otras vez esas tontas imágenes en mi cabeza —se dijo en sus pensamientos, tocándose su cabeza.

—¿Estas bien? —le preguntó el saiyayin criado en la tierra.

—¡¡Deja de preocuparte por mí Viejo, y pon atención a enfrete!! —le gritó con enfado, ya estaba cansado de él y su tonterías de preocuparse por ella.

Pero una parte de ella, amaba eso de el era como si de alguna parte de su vida hubiera experimentado eso ¿Pero donde?. Pero que cosas pensaba era obvio que no, para empezar en toda su vida lo ha visto.

— Finalmente es mi turno —dijo una voz femenina acercándose a ambos saiyayines.

—Ejecuten las órdenes del supremo KaioShin-Sama —dijo un guerrero del universo 9, quien era acompañado por sus demás compañeros.

—Deja de perder el tiempo, Viejo —le dijo la saiyayin, yendo contra el trío del peligro.

En ese momento que atrapada dentro del triángulo del trío del peligro.

—Oh no, tu pelearás conmigo —dijo el saiyayin, rompiendo el ataque combinado. —Caulifla, ten cuidado con su veneno.

—Maldicion que... —fue todo lo que dijo, para cerrar fuertemente sus ojos.

Al abrirlos noto al saiyayin de clase baja, que detuvo el golpe de Lavander con una mano.

—Creo que debes usar un escudo de protección —dijo, para después dar un golpe directo en la cintura para mandarlo lejos.

—¡Hermano!.

—Tks...Nunca pedí tus consejos, pero parece un buen método.

En ese momento el saiyayin sintió como una fría corriente recorrió su mejilla.

—Lo esquivaste, pero a la siguiente no será así, ¡Voy a desgarrar esa hermosa cara! —le dijo

Dicho eso, la saiyayin al escuchar eso sintió que su sangre caliente la ira la manipuló en esos momentos.

—¡¡Ya me cansé!! ¡Estoy harta! —Gritó para después dar otro gritó convirtiéndose en super Saiyan.

—Eso, así se hace Caulifla —le gritaba su Hakaishin apoyándola.

—Tu serás la primera —dijo Caulifla.

Para luego desaparecer de su vista de la guerrera del universo 9, apareciendo por detrás de esta dándole un golpe certero en el abdomen mandándola fuera de la plataforma.

En ese momento el saiyayin fija su vista hacia la joven saiyayin que estaba cubriéndose con sus brazos antes de que el veneno de Lavander la tocará.

—Oh No —Susurro Goku.

—¡¡Kale!! —Gritó Caulifla sin saber que hacer.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo el saiyayin llevó ambos dedos hacia su frente, apareciendo enfrete de Lavander.

—¿¡Qué!? Cómo llegaste hasta aquí —le dijo Lavander asombrado de las técnicas que tenía el saiyayin.

—Eso no te importa —le respondió viendo fijamente.

En ese momento se sintió importante verla en ese estado a la saiyayin tan frágil, verla así era tan delicada como una rosa y tan frágil como Cristal. En ese momento le creció un sentimiento de querer protegerla a como de lugar.

—Tu será el primero, y después esa chica —le dijo, riendo como un loco.

El saiyayin solo veía fijamente sin emoción alguna. Para después expulsar una gran cantidad de energía de su cuerpo, creando una gran luz intensa de color celeste.

—¿¡Qué!? —fue todo lo que pudo decir Lavander, sintiendo una esfera de energía en su pecho.

—Hoy no será —exclamó el saiyayin dejando escapar la esfera de energía de la palma de su mano.

—¡¡Hermano!! —Gritaron sus hermanos, viendo como Lavander salía de la plataforma.

—¡¡La-Lavander!! —dijo en tarramudeos Sidra.

—Lo siento, creo que me distraje —Se disculpó viendo directamente a sus hermanos.

—¿Estas bien? —le preguntó el saiyayin, intentando levantar a la saiyayin delicadamente.

Esta no podía decir nada, juraba ver esos ojos celestes en alguna otra parte. Era como si en otra vida, ella tuviera algo que ver con el saiyayin.

—E-Este...S-Si —le respondió. —Por favor, n-no me haga daño.

—¿Hacerte dañó?, como crees. —Se detuvo —. Creó que es mejor que te escondas por ahí.

En eso momento Caulifla dirigió su mirada ambos saiyayines, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Kale, el saiyayin ya había desaparecido de su vista.

— Creó qué ya sé cómo podemos arreglar ésto, Viejo —le dijo Caulifla viendo directamente a los ojos celestes del saiyayin.

—Así y como —le preguntó dirigiendo su mirada hacia los demás guerreros del universo 9.

—Solo calla, y observa —fue todo lo que dijo antes de desaparecer de su vista.

Antes que alguien pudiera pronunciar algo, la saiyayin se encontraban sacando a varios de ellos de la plataforma.

—¿¡Qué!? —gritó Rou.

—Esa chiquilla, a sacado a todos nuestros combatientes —dijo Sidra en absoluto terror.

—Solo queda el trío del peligro —mencionó Rou.

—JaJaJa, eso Caulifla sigue así...acaba con ellos y luego sacada de la pista a Son Goku —le gritó su Hakaishin.

Beerus al escuchar eso, apretaba fuertemente sus dientes y luego cerrará sus ojos fuertemente.

—¡¡Oye!!, Si no fuera por Goku en estos momentos tú guerrera estuviera cubierta de veneno —le gritó Beerus con enfado.

Champa al oír eso, se hizo de oídos sordos como si no escuchará lo que le dijo.

—Jum —fue todo lo que dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Esto no se quedará así tú, Son Goku pagarás por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano —le reclamo Basil.

Este solo frunció el seño, en señal de respuesta.

—¡Solo queda Bergamo y Basil! —dijo Rou, llevándose ambas manos hacia su rostro.

—Solo dependemos de ellos —dijo Sidra, sudando a mares del terror.

—Hermano, hagamos el triángulo del peligro —le dijo Basil.

—¿Qué? Pero falta Lavander —le contestó su hermano no muy convencido de la idea de su hermano.

—Es todo lo que tenemos, acabemos con esos dos —le dijo diriendo su mirada hacia ambos saiyayines.

—Muy bien.

—Hagamos el triángulo del Peligro — Gritaron al unísono ambos hermanos.

Qué eran rodeados por unas auras de diferente color, para lanzar su mayor ataque hacia el dúo de saiyayines.

—¡¡Crush Cannon!! —dijo Caulifla, creando una gran esfera de energía color escarlata.

—¡¡KaMe...HaMe...Haaa!! —exclamó el saiyayin creando una gran esfera de energía de color azul.

Al momento de lanzar su mejores ataques contra el dúo de hermanos, estos fueron lanzados hacia fuera de la plataforma.

—¡¡Be-Bergamo y Ba-Basil!! Fueron —dijo en absoluto terror Sidra.

 **Fin Del _Capítulo._**

DerechosZomero


	4. Capítulo 03

Respuestas Y Preguntás.

—Cayeron los diez guerrero... ¿Ahora que le pasará con el universo 9? —preguntó Sidra, dirigiendo su mirada hacia los reyes del todo.

—Perdieron.

—El universo 9 perdió.

—M-Miren eso ¡Todos los guerreros de ese universo están en las gradas...! - Mencionó Krilin.

—Todos los guerreros del universo 9 han caído. Siendo así... el universo 9 será erradicado. —dijo el sumo sacerdote con una mirada sería, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

—¡Muy bien! Ahí vamos —digieron al unísono con una sonrisa ambos infantes.

En ese momento sus manos se forma una aura de color blanca, al momento de cerrar sus manos en forma de puño la gran aura desapareció de sus manos para salir disparada a la velocidad de la luz, y eliminar por completo al universo 9.

-¡Todos los del universo 9 han desaparecido! -dijo un Picoro, mientras una gota de sudor recorría su sien.

-El universo 9... Simplemente se ha desvanecido -preguntó Beerus.

-Correcto. -Respondió-. El universo 9, en su totalidad, ha sido eliminado. Naturalmente, esto incluye sus planetas, organismos y dioses.

Shin que escuchó lo que decía el gran sacerdote quedó atónito. Por otra parte

Beerus quedó completamente congelado un frío abrumador recorría su ser, al igual que el de los demás dioses.

-Sí, todo lo que existe, por supuesto -agregó Whiss, quien se encontraba revisando todo a través de su báculo.

-Participantes, tengo en cuenta que el tiempo sigue corriendo. Por favor continúen con los combates -les ordenó el gran sacerdote, desde los cielos.

En ese momento el saiyayin criado en la tierra, fijó su mirada con ambas saiyayines que se encontraban en absoluto silencio.

-Y bien, cómo vamos arreglar esto -les preguntó Son Goku.

-Creó que te diste una idea, Viejo -le respondió la saiyayin con una sonrisa.

Por otra parte el príncipe saiyayin quien se encontraba buscando un buen combatiente, fijó su mirada en el sicario del universo 6.

-Ahora si le demostraré de verdadero poder -dijo entre dientes, para convertirse en super Saiyayin.

Pero con lo que no contó fue cierto guerrero del universo 6, que se interpuso en su camino.

-Apartarte -le gritó dándole un fuerte golpe en el abdomen elástico del guerrero Botamo.

-No dejaré que me lances de nuevo -le contestó con una sonrisa burlona.

-Me lo suponía -le respondió con una media sonrisa, para después doblar su brazo como si fueran globos.

-¿Qué?.

-¡Si! ¡Bien hecho, Vegeta! ¡Echalo fuera de la pista!, Y después sacas a chiquillas -le dijo Beerus, apoyando a su guerrero.

-¡Botamo! ¡Qué alguien lo ayude! -gritaba Champa, llevándose ambas manos hacia sus mejillas.

Pero en ese momento apareció Magetta dándole un golpe directo en la espalda del saiyayin mandándolo metros lejos, gracias a eso soltó a Botamo para que esté se zafara del los amarres del saiyayin.

-Primero qué nada, que es esa trasformación de hace unos momentos es un super Saiyan que nunca iba visto -le preguntó Caulifla, sin dejar de ver a los ojos del saiyayin.

Por alguna razón no podía dejar de verlo a los ojos, esos ojos oscuros era tan embriagantes para ella lo que no sabía porque, en ese momento le llegaron una imagen a su cabeza.

Flash Back.

-¿Qué pasa? Aún puedo continuar -dijo el saiyayin levantándo lentamente su mirada.

-¿Qué? Esa trasformación es... -Mencionó Kefla, sin dejar de ver aquello ojos iris plateados con pupilas negras del saiyayin qué no dejaban de brillar.

-Ya habíamos quedado claro que no podías usar esa trasformación.

-Lo siento...me dejé llevar -le respondió con una voz muy seca.

-Esa actitud no me gusta... aunque debo de admitir que te ves hermoso así -le dijo la saiyayin, sin dejar de ver sus ojos que eran como un hechizo para ella.

Esto solo soltó una media sonrisa, para luego parecer enfrete de esta. Ella al tenerlo tan cerca, se sentía tan nerviosa y con miedos a la vez, aunque ya lo veía de la misma manera desde que ambos decidieron formar una relación.

-Quiero pedirte disculpas...por mí actitud -Se disculpó.

-¿Disculpas? Y como - Inquirió sin dejar de verlo, y sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

El calor del saiyayin la volvía completamente loca, al punto de perder la cordura.

-Así -Fue todo lo que dijo, para después agarrar su mentón con delicadeza, y besarla lentamente y apasionadamente. Ese beso decía más que mil palabras, demostraba lo tanto que se querían, y lo tanto que necesitaban sentir el contacto y calor del otro.

La temperatura corporal de ambos comenzó a elevarse más y más. No entendían que le ocurrían a sus manos, sentía que sus palmas estaban ardiendo, no literalmente, pero el hecho de rozar el cuerpo de Goku con ellas, hacía que sintiese que tuviera antorchas en lugar de dedos.

-Locura aquí voy -Musitó el saiyayin muy bajo.

Fin Del Flash Back.

-Pero que demonios, porque no pudo de dejar de mirarlo, maldito viejo que fue lo que hizo -Se preguntó la saiyayin, ya estaba tan frustrada ya que quería saber muchas sobre el. Una de ellas el porqué quiere estar con el en cada momento, lo segundo porque no deja de pensar en el, y la tercera porque piensa que lo conoce desde hace tiempo.

-¿Te refieres al Blue? -le preguntó, sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

-No me importa el nombre, Enséñame a hacerlo. -dijo-. Cómo agradecimiento, te derrotaré trasformándome en Blue, ó como se llame.

-mmm... Pues -dijo a medias, ya que de nuevo esos pensamientos martillaban sus cabeza era como un especie de Deja Vu.

-Porque tengo la sensación de que esto ya le vivido, que está pasando -Se preguntó una y otra vez fijando su vista su vista hacia el oscuro cielo.

-¡Oye!, Qué tanto vez arriba -Inquirió la joven saiyayin.

-Eh, nada -le respondió con una fingida sonrisa.

Por otro lado Kale quien se encontraba sola siendo presionada por el guerrero Methiop, que le daba varios golpes en donde ella solo se cubría con sus brazos. Y sin perder tiempo el guerrero del universo 10, le dio un golpe directo al adbomen de la saiyayin quien se retorció levemente.

-Estás perdida -le preguntó Napapa, apareciendo por detrás de la joven saiyayin.

-¡Detente! -solto un gritó, ya que estaba siendo sujetada de su cabello.

-¡Ahora serás una práctica de saco de boxeo! -le contestó riendo divertidamente sin dejar de soltarla.

-¿Estas lista? -le preguntó Methiop, empezando a calentar al aire.

En ese momento la joven saiyayin sintió como su estómago como se revolvía con cada golpe que recibía, uno más fuerte que el otro.

En ese momento Goku fijó su mirada hacia en dúo de guerreros que se encontraban torturado a la joven saiyayin. Al ver como con cada golpe la saiyayin expulsaba una gran cantidad de sangre de su boca, lo enojó de una manera sentía hervir su sangre, un gran fuego lo quemaba por dentro.

En ese momento Caulifla noto como el semblante del saiyayin había cambiado completamente, y decido observar en la dirección en donde el saiyayin no despegaba sus ojos, y lo que veían sus ojos era algo de no creer su hermana se encontraba siendo torturada.

-Kale -dijo con un tono de furia, viendo con irá a los guerreros del universo 10.

Pero antes de que pudiera ir en su ayuda, el saiyayin Son Goku se había transformado en súper saiyayin.

-¿Qué? Qué demonios piensa hacer -Se preguntó, notando la gran cantidad de Ki' que expulsaba el guerrero.

A continuación volvió a dirigir su mirada en la dirección en donde se encontraba su hermana y pudo notar que se encontraba inconsciente, para después ver como el saiyayin se encontraba enfrete con el dúo de guerreros del universo 10.

-Que débil eres -río divertidamente Napapa, quien estaba dispuesto a sacarla de la plataforma con una patada pero fue defendió por una mano que apretaba fuertemente sus pierna.

-¿Qué? Quien eres tu -le preguntó sin dejar de ver al guerrero.

Sin decir nada estampó la cabeza de ambos contra el suelo de la plataforma, creando una gran grieta.

-Estás bien -le preguntó Goku, quien tenía en brazos a la joven saiyayin.

La acción del saiyayin dejo confundidos a los dioses de su universo.

-Parece que Goku-San, pretende algo con esas saiyayines -preguntó Shin.

-Ese idiota, cuando de tomará encerio todo esto -Se preguntó Beerus.

-Tómelo con Calma Bills-Sama, deje que Goku se divierta un poco -Intento calmar a su Hakaishin.

-Mmm... Siento la extraña sensación de que ellos son la respuesta a toda esa confusión -Se preguntó Whiss, sin dejar de ver al trío de saiyayines.

-¡Uff! Creo que nos hemos salvado por una segunda vez -exclamó Champa aliviado mientras llevaba una mano hacia su pecho.

-Si no fuera por Goku-San, en estos momentos ya la hubiera sacado - mencionó Vados.

-Goku-San. -Se preguntó- Pero en donde he escuchado el otro nombre "Kefla-San" sin duda es el nombre de ambas saiyayines -Se preguntaba una y otra vez el gran sacerdote, intentando descifrar el significado de esas imágenes dentro de su mente.

Esta al empezar a abrir sus ojos lentamente se sorprendió de ver al guerrero quien la sostenía en brazos, al ver detalladamente esos orbes turquesa no pudo creer quien la salvo. Eso fue algo que la dejo sin palabras, se esperaba a su hermana o incluso a Kyabe, pero a él nunca al sentir los brazos del saiyayin se sentía más segura en ellos y si sus brazos fueran su fuerte.

-E-Este y-yo... -Titubeo sin saber que decir.

-No digas nada .-Sonrió-. Espera un momento -le dijo para dejarla en el suelo delicadamente, para desaparecer de su vista.

-Ma-Maldito -Gritó Napapa, saliendo del escombro en donde fue enterrado.

-Ahí que acabar con el -le sugerio Methiop.

Antes de que uno de los dos pudiera articular alguna palabra, fueron silenciados por el saiyayin quien sostuvo sus cabezas de ambos para hacerlas chocar una contra la otra.

-Se acabo -les dijo, que los Fulminó con una mirada sería para después crear una pequeña esfera de energía en la palma de su mano así sacando definitivamente a los guerreros del universo 10.

-Lo siento mucho -Se disculpó Kale, viendo con una débil mirada a su hermana.

-Está bien. Descansa. -Sonrió-. Si bajas la guardia te van a sacar.

-Lo siento.

-¿Porque no peleas encerio? ¡Tu puedes hacerlo si te lo propones, yo confío en ti! -le dijo Caulifla, intentando animar a su hermana.

\- Hermana.

-¡Ten confianza! ¿Sí?. - Sonrió-. Y incluso debo decir que a lo mejor el viejo piensa lo mismo, a lo mejor le gustaste -Lo último se lo dijo de una manera muy pícara.

La saiyayin al escuchar lo dicho por su hermana quedó pasmada, no sabía que responder. Varias emociones embargaban a la joven saiyayin, tan negación como una calidez en su corazón.

-Pero que dice, claro que no... Mi corazón le pertenece a Kyabe -Se repitió una y otra vez la saiyayin, pero al ver los orbes oscuros del saiyayin su corazón bombardeaba de una manera muy lenta.

Era como si esos ojos oscuros perforan en su interior, se sentía tan confundida como estar confunda con un hombre que no conoce.

-Oye... Yo No soy quien para decirte con quién debes estar, pero si quieres estar con el viejo yo estoy feliz por ti -le dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

-Maldito Viejo, que rayos me hizo porque me siento así... Porque no me agrada lo que dije a Kele, debo estar feliz por ella incluso si es con ese viejo -Se repetía una y otra vez dentro de sus pensamientos.

-¡¡Achu!!. -Estornudo-. Rayos, quien estará hablando de mi -Se preguntó pasando su dedo por su nariz.

Por otra parte el saiyayin al verlas juntas pudo evitar sonreír, y ver ciertas imágenes incrustandose en su cabeza.

Flash Back.

-Y cómo vas con eso -le preguntó la científica.

-Que quieres decir con eso, Bulma.

\- Quiero decir... Con ellas - inquirió la ojiAzul.

-Te refieres a Caulifla y a Kele. -Preguntó-. Pues aprenden muy rápido, serán muy buenas rivales en un futuro.

-Sí a ellas, y a eso no me refiero. -Suspiró-. Goku, Ami no me engañas tu y esas niñas son más que amigos.

-Eh... Qué más podemos ser -le preguntó con intriga.

-Qué no te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor, acaso no has escuchado esa canción que dice. "Los amigos duermen en camas separadas, y los amigos no me tratan como tú lo haces".

El saiyayin al escuchar cómo su mejor amiga tarareaba una canción que él nunca había escuchado, quedó más confundido que asombro.

-¿Eh?.

-Sabes que, olvídalo eres un cazo perdido... Pero te ayudaré con ellas, aunque pude que sea raro que andes con las dos.

Fin Del Flash Back.

-Otra vez, que me está pasando. -Se preguntó-. Por qué sintió una extraña sensación cada vez que estoy cerca de ellas.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez el saiyayin criado en la tierra, sin despegar su vista de las saiyayines que se encontraba conversado.

-Me habré golpeado fuertemente la cabeza -Se volvió a preguntar.

-Qué demonios hace el estúpido de Kakarotto con esas niñas -Se preguntaba el príncipe saiyayin, quien estaba dispuesto ir con su amigo y rival.

-¡Maestro! -dijo una voz muy reconocida para el saiyayin de clase alta.

-¡Voy a eliminarlo aquí mismo! -le volvió a decir Kyabe seguro de sus palabras.

 **Fin Del Capítulo.**

DerechosZomero


	5. Capítulo 04

**Ira De Kale.**

-Nadie puede atraparme -Le dijo Burlonamente Jimizu, teletransportandose de un lado a otro.

En ese momento Jamizu, está dispuesto a crear una pequeña esfera de energía en la palma de su mano, pero con lo que no contó fue con la intervención de la joven saiyayin.

-Veo que tienes problemas, Viejo -le dijo la saiyayin con una sonrisa burlona.

-Hola. -Sonrió-. Te encuentras bien, Kale -le preguntó, fijando su vista hacia la joven saiyayin.

Caulifla al escuchar eso, pudo sentir todo su cuerpo tensarse, varios sentimientos embargaban todo su ser.

-Oye tú... Más vale que no intentes nada con mi protegida, si no te las verás conmigo -Lo amenazó seriamente.

-¿Eh? No espera...no es lo que crees -Se disculpó alejándose un poco de la saiyayin.

Al ver el carácter de la saiyayin no pudo sentirse mejor, no cabe duda que extrañaba ese carácter de una persona que no podía recordar, todos sus recuerdos estaban parcialmente borrosos.

-¡H-Hermana pero qué dices! -Le preguntó, muy nerviosa por las cosas que le decía al saiyayin.

-Bueno creó que no es el momento de pensar en eso en estos momentos.- Suspiro-. Creo que habíamos quedado en algo.

-Bueno no se...

-¿Es que tienes miedo? -Inquirió la saiyayin con una voz socarrona.

-No, pero es demasiado pronto para ti -Le contestó, entre creando sus ojos.

-¿Perdón? ¿Te estás burlando de nosotras? -le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Kale! ¡A trasformarse!.

Esta miro por unos momentos a su hermana.

-Sí, es en la espalda. Hasta estremecer -Se dijo, intentando expulsar Ki'.

Después de unos segundos sin ningún resultado, al final suelta en leve gemido.

-Esto no va bien -Suspiró Caulifla.

-Eh...bueno entonces yo -Dijo el saiyayin sin saber que hacer.

-¿Espera? Te mostraré una trasformación increíble, no te sorprendas ¿Eh? -Le mencionó la saiyayin, deteniendolo.

A continuación la saiyayin se encorvó levemente, para expulsar una gran cantidad de Ki', poco a poco sus músculos como sus mesa se incrementaban hasta llegar a su punto máximo que eran acompañados por unos aumentos repentinos de la bio-electricidad, cada vez se hacía más frecuentes.

-Super Saiyayin Dai-san Dankai -Musitó, con una voz inaudible.

-¿Qué te parece? ¿Te asustaste? -Le preguntó la saiyayin, respirando entre cortada mente.

-¡Eres muy interesante! -La felicito el saiyayin con una sonrisa.

-Kale.

-Sí.

-Confio en tí. -Susurró-. ¡Te venceré uno contra uno, viejo! -le dijo con una voz que transmitía confianza.

-¡Adelante, ven!.

Sin perder tiempo la saiyayin se abalanzó contra Goku, que solo que simple tres golpe la dejo tendida en el suelo.

-¿Porque no le doy? -Se preguntó, sin saber el porqué.

-Perdiste velocidad a cambio de poder -Le contestó, con sinceridad.

-¡Maldita sea, aún no terminé! -Bufó la saiyayin, para destrasformandose.

-Otra cosa, esa trasformación no está hecha para peleas largas, yo no te la recomendaría -Le mencionó el saiyayin.

Caulifla no dejaba de observar los ojos turquesa del saiyayin, con sólo verlos conociera la historia del saiyayin, hasta sus más profundo secretos. Por parte del saiyayin, no podía dejar de verla detalladamente, ese cabello rubio y esos ojos turquesa como no perderse era sumamente hermosa.

-Como se verá Kale, convertida en un súper saiyayin -Se preguntó Goku.

-Que estoy pensando...debo concentrarme ¿Qué me está pasando?, porque no puedo de dejar de verla, olvídate de ésto Goku, concéntrate sólo en el torneo -Se repetía una y otra vez el saiyayin, sin dejar de ver a las jóvenes saiyayines.

-Por el momento dirías aspirar...¡A esto! -exclamó el saiyayin criado en la tierra, para ser rodeado por una gran aura que era acompañado de destellos eléctricos.

-Esa trasformación... -Le preguntó la saiyayin, que se le pudo notar un brillo en sus ojos turquesas.

-¡Super Saiyayin 2! -Le contestó con una sonrisa.

Esta sin pensarlo se acerca al saiyayin, sosteniendolo de su Dogi.

El tacto de la joven saiyayin, hizo recorren en cosquilleo por todo su ser, al tenerla cerca una extraña sensación de poderoso de el una ganas inmensas de abrazarla embargaban su mente, en ese momento ciertas imágenes llegaron a el.

Flash Back.

-Te quiero Kefla... -Y aunque la saiyayin ya sabía, no pudo evitar emocionarse tras escucharlo decir esas palabras-. Siempre lo he hecho, porque Kefla...no eres lo que había soñado, eres más, amo tu ternura y tú pasión me vuelve loco...no sé cómo explicartelo. Nadie me hace sentir como tú en el amor, en ti tengo todo lo que busco, no podría pedir más.

El saiyayin criado en la tierra respiró hondo para proseguir.

-Te amo porque cuando pedí mi pareja perfecta llegue hasta ti, y antes de pensar en alguien siempre pienso en ti, incluso ante y aveces de mi. No sigas insistiendo que no eres para mí porque sin duda lo eres.

Kefla al escuchar eso no perdió tiempo fue corriendo a los brazos de su esposo, y se acurrucó en el pecho de su amado, y beso con toda ternura a su marido.

-Quiero que tengas esa sonrisa todos los días -añadió Goku acariciando su mejilla. La saiyayin río y beso a su esposo nuevamente.

-Goku... -fue todo lo que pudo formular la saiyayin,

-Y bien, ya te sientes mejor -Inquirió su esposo.

-Sí, los mareos y las náuseas ya desaparecieron -Le contestó con una sonrisa.

Fin Del Flash Back.

-¿Qué? es todo esto...¿Quién es Kefla? ¿Porque mi corazón bombea de esta manera solo con decir ese nombre "Kefla"? -Se preguntó inconscientemente de lo que le pasaba.

A pesar de no recordar aquellos sucesos, ningún recuerdo consiga asomarse. Se sentía violentado e impotente, comenzaba a desesperarlo el hecho no recordar nada sobre esas imágenes que a cada segundo se incrustaban su cabeza. Sin embargo, se sentía bastante cómodo en compañía de ambas saiyayines, pues tenía que admitir que escuchar sus voces, de cierto modo lo calmaban y realmente no sabía el porqué.

-¿Qué? ¡Logré transformarme una vez, pero no conseguía repetirlo!

-¡De verdad!.

-¿La clave está en la espalda? ¿Estremecerse? -Le preguntó, acercándose más a el al punto de invadir su espacio personal.

-Sí, algo así.

-¡Goku! ¡No te entretengas! ¡Acaba con ellas! -Le ordenó Beerus.

-No sea así, Bills-Sama. Esto es muy interesante -Refurto el saiyayin.

Los pensamientos de la joven saiyayin fueron interrumpidos por, el suave contacto con la mano de Goku hicieron que la joven saiyayin olvidara sus defensas, bajará la guardia y se dedicará a ser una dama en apuros sólo por unos minutos mientras la atención del saiyayin se mantenía en ella. En ese momento se sentía débil, nadie le creería que ella fuera así la gran Caulifla sintiéndose débil, solo el podía darse ese lujo, el primer hombre que se atreviera a tocarla inmediatamente estuviera con los huesos rotos.

-Maldición, este viejo me ha hipnotizado - Gruñó entre dientes la joven saiyayin.

-Te encuentras bien -Le preguntó el saiyayin, notando el silencio de ella.

-¡¡Deja de preocuparte por mí, viejo!! -Le gritó alejándose del saiyayin unos cuantos centímetros.

Por otro lado los demás miembros del universo 7 que aún se mantenían en conjunto, fueron obligados a separarse por la intervención de Magetta.

-Eso me asustó. - Suspiro-. ¿¡Es Magetta!?.

-Tu serás el primero en de tu equipo -Le dijo Frost, apareciendo detrás de Krilin.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar el pelón de los seis puntos, fue lanzado hacia fuera de una patada.

-¡¡Krilin!!.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Es encerio? -dijo notando como de a poco iba cayendo hacia el fondo de la plataforma, para después aparecer en las gradas.

-¡¿C-Como te atreves Kulin?! ¡¡No has hecho absolutamente nada !! -Le reclamó Beerus con enfado.

-L-Lo Siento. -Se disculpó-. Emma...Por cierto, es Krilin, no Kulin.

-¡Ja Ja Ja! Con que has perdido un guerrero ¿Eh? -Se burló Champa.

Pero su momento de diversión no duró nada, ya que cierto guerrero llegó al lugar del universo 6.

-Quieres saber porque me dicen, Dr. Rota -Le preguntó el guerrero del universo 6.

-No tengo tu tiempo -Le respondió la androide 18, lanzadole una esfera de energía sacadolo de la plataforma.

-Oye...no te hubiera gustado saber porque le dicen así -Le preguntó el androide 17.

-Muy gracioso.

-¡¡D-Dr. rota!! ¡¿Te han sacado?! -Le preguntó el Hakaishin.

-¿¡No se suponía que tú magia podia evitar eso!? -Inquirió Champa.

-No tuve tiempo para realizar ningún hechizo -Le Respondió el Dr. Rota.

-Los luchadores de otros universos también han sido sacado de la plataforma -Mencionó Shin.

-Sí imitó eso... -Se dijo la saiyayin ignorando lo hace unos momentos.

A continuación la saiyayin se encorvó para tener una mejor posición y expulsar con mayor facilidad todo su Ki', en ese momento fue rodeada por una aura del mismo color de su cabello que poco a poco se hacía más grande que era acompañados, por grandes destellos eléctricos que salían expulsados de su cuerpo, que eran generados al incremento de energía.

En ese momento el cabello de la guerrera se le erizó de manera mucho más pronunciada, y el color de su cabello cambio a un rubio claro miel, su masa muscular apenas se incrementó, pero con un factor multiplicador de energía al doble.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo logré! -Anunció contenta la saiyayin.

-No está nada mal -La felicito el saiyayin con una media sonrisa. -A este pasó podrás llegar al súper saiyayin 3 en esta pelea.

-¿Hay una tercera? -Inquirió con asombro.

-Sí, pero domina la dos primero ¿Peleamos?.

-¡Cuando quieras! -Le contestó tomando su distancia.

Ambos conectaron sus miradas con unos momentos y no pudieron evitar sonreír, para después cambiar su semblante a uno más serio. En ese momento ambos crearon un esfera de energía la palma de sus manos, para que chocará una contra lo otra levantó el polvo, creando una pequeña cortina de humo.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo, ambos chocaron de sus nudillos creando una gran corriente eléctrica, para después darse golpes por toda la plataforma.

-¡La trasformación del super Saiyan 2 es increíble! - Mencionó Caulifla.

Al decir eso el saiyayin no pudo evitar sonreír, para después darle un golpe directo en el rostro de la saiyayin que la mano a estamparse contra el suelo.

-¿Estas bien? ¡Ahora mismo me transformo! -Le sugerio Kale.

-¡Sigamos! -Le dijo la saiyayin, ignorando a su protegida.

El saiyayin al notar como Caulifla decidió ignorarla, le dedicó una mirada comprensiva a la joven saiyayin que se mantenía en silencio.

Kale al notar la felicidad de ambos saiyayines, no pudo evitar sentirse mal para después fruncir el ceño.

-Este...¡te apoyaré! - Susurró con una voz poco audible, y lanzarle una esfera de energía al saiyayin quien esté la pudo desviar con suma facilidad.

El saiyayin no se atrevía a decirle nada, su razonamiento le impedía gritarle o reclamarle algo.

-Lo siento. -Se disculpó-. Este...hermana.

-No soy un estorbo...¿Verdad?.

Ella solo recibo una breve mirada por parte de su hermana para luego desviar su mirada. En ese momento todo su mundo se le vino encima, varias emociones embargaban todo su ser, tanto tristeza, decepción y sombre todo irá.

Se sentía tan inservible un estorbo en ese momento, alguien que era mejor estar lejos de todos. No pudo evitar pensar en el guerrero que hace apenas le salvó la vida en dos ocasiones como si fuera alguien especial en su vida, y luego le roba a lo más preciado su Hermana.

En eso momento su mente se llenó de varias imágenes, en donde tanto el saiyayin Son Goku como la saiyayin Caulifla se veían tan felices viviendo sus propias vidas juntos. No pudo sentir un dolor desgarrador en su pecho, con el solo pensar estar lejos de su hermana y estando viviendo una vida junta al saiyayin Son Goku.

Con sólo verlo la ponía feliz, debía de admitir que se sentía cómoda en su compañía. Había algo especial en ese hombre, y ese algo iba más allá de su intenso cabello negro, sentía la decepción por parte del guerrero, en ese preciso momento ciertas imágenes llegaron a su mente como una ola de mar bruscamente.

Flash Back.

 _El silencio reinaba en la corporación cápsula, la gran muchedumbre que se encontraba en el gran patio de la mejor empresa de todas, se había convertido en una gran boda._ Las luces del jardín relumbraban mientras Son Goku conducía a su nueva esposa, hacia el la plataforma de baile.

-¿Lista? -Le preguntó con la voz llena de alegría.

-Sí, más que lista -Le respondió con el mismo tono.

-Esta noche solo somos tú y yo, Kefla -Le dijo, apoyando una mano sobre su cintura mientras con la otra entrelazaron sus manos.

A continuación una gran banda sinfónica, se dispusieron a tocar la melodía para el acostumbrado primer baile.

Goku siguiendo el ritmo se moviera al son de ella y de la música, mientras se dejaban llevar por la canción "Flightless Bird, American Mouth" (Wedding version).

Los relumbrantes flashes de las cámaras, disparaban fotos de un modo casi fabril.

-No fue una mala idea venir después de todo -argumentó Whiss.

-Tienes razón -le confesó su hermana Vados.

-Oye...eso es mío -Le reclamó Beerus a su hermano.

-Yo lo vi primero -Se defendió Champa.

-Silencio los dos - dijeron al unísono ambos ángeles, dándoles un leve golpe en su nuca dejándolos inconscientes.

Por otro lado cierto príncipe se limitaba a verlos desde lo más lejos cruzado de brazos, y no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-¡Kakarotto!

-Ahora sabés...que a nadie he amado como yo te he amado -Le Susurró con una voz poco audible al saiyayin.

-Hay una exepcion -Le preguntó.

Esta solo se limitó a negarle.

-Eternamente.

\- Eternamente.

En ese momento ambos se acercaron fulminando todo su amor con un tierno y dulce beso.

Fin Del Flash Back.

Al salir de su trance, quedó completamente atónita, en un estado de Shock. Acaso esa era su hermana y el saiyayin del universo 7. No era irrelatibamente imposible, era cierto que tenía rasgos muy familiares a los de su hermana, pero también contaba con rasgos igual e familiares a ella.

-¿¡C-Ca-Casada!? -Se dijo sin poder creerlo.

-¿Quien es ella? Porque no dejo de ver esas imágenes con el, quién es el. -Pensó-. Qué significarán esas imágenes, Acaso serán Recuerdos Del Futuro.

Pensar en eso era una batalla intermitente dentro de sus pensamientos, pero después se puso a pensar en lo último que se dijo, "Recuerdos Del Futuro". Eso era lo más ilógico que ha pensado hasta ahora, cómo va tener recuerdos de un futuro que ni siquiera ha pasado.

Su mente era un caos terrible, no dejaba de pensar en esas imágenes, y tampoco en su hermana junto al saiyayin que lo ha salvado en dos ocasiones de ser eliminada. Y pudo evitar derramar sus primeras lágrimas que caían en forma de cascada, mientras caía de rodillas al suelo.

-Soy alguien inservible...Son Goku - Sollozo aún de rodillas en el suelo.

-Espera -La detuvo el saiyayin, detenido sus puños con sus manos desnudas.

-¿Ahora que? Por fin te diste cuenta de extraudinario poder -Le preguntó la saiyayin.

-No...No es eso.

-Ah...¿Entonces que es? - Inquirió viéndolo de una manera poco amigable.

En ese momento una gran tormenta invadiendo todo el terreno de combate que era comparado de unos pequeños temblores.

-Me robaste a mi hermana, ¡No te lo perdonaré! -Le gritó Kale, que poco a poco su masa muscular se hacía más grande.

-¡Son Goku! -Soltó un grito desgarrador, creando una gran corriente de aire por toda la plataforma.

Se volvió a escuchar un gritó más potente, que fue acompañado por una luz intensa de un color verdoso cubrió todo el lugar.

Al dispersace la luz se pudo notar el cambio de la saiyayin, ahora tanto sus musculatura como masa muscular habían aumentaron excesivamente, el cambio en sus ojos era lo más notable se encontraba completamente en blanco.

-¡Este Ki' es increíble! - Comentó el saiyayin criado en la tierra.

-¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó el príncipe saiyayin.

-¡Kale-San, se transformó! -Le respondió Kyabe.

-¡Por fin lo hiciste! ¡Eres genial, Kale! -La alabó Caulifla.

Y sin perder tiempo Kale con arremetió con el saiyayin, mandándolo unos metros atrás.

-¡Maldición!. - Gritó pensando que iba ser eliminada.

-Rayos, hizo despertar a un oponente formidable - Comentó Hit, salvado a la saiyayin.

-¡Maravilloso! -Gritaron con entusiasmo en su voz ambos Reyes.

-¿Ese aspecto siniestro? ¿Eso es una super Saiyayin? -Preguntó el saiyayin con cabello de flama.

-Es impresionante. Con que ese es tu poder -Le Preguntó Son Goku.

-Son Goku...

-No bajes la guardia, Kakarotto...

-No, Claro que no.

-Es posible que ese sea el aspecto original del super Saiyayin.

Antes que pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra el saiyayin, recibió un golpe directo en su rostro que apenas le pudo dar tiempo para defenderse.

-Esto es lo que esperaba...un oponente con el cual lucha - dijo divertidamente el saiyayin de clase alta.

-¡No! Espere maestro -Lo intentó detener.

Antes que la saiyayin le pudiera hacer algo en contra del saiyayin de clase baja, fue enviada con una patada directo a su cuello por parte de Vegeta que la envío directo hacia un pináculo de rocas.

-Vegeta.

-No confundas esto...Kakarotto -Le dijo el príncipe, convirtiéndose en super Saiyayin 2.

-¡Espera Vegeta! -Lo intentó detener pero fue envano.

En eso momento se escuchó una gran explosión, de ella saliendo Kale sin daño alguno. Soltó un gritó desgarrador creando una corriente de Ki' que todos en la plataforma pudieron sentir.

-Ahora yo...el príncipe de los saiyayin, el gran Vegeta será tú oponente -Le dijo con una voz confiada.

Esas palabras irritaron más a la saiyayin que hizo que expulsará una gran cantidad de energía de su cuerpo, y que toda la plataforma temblará.

Sin perder tiempo Kale preparo un Omega Bláster, mientras Vegeta un Resplandor Final. Al momento de colisionar ambos ataques creó pequeñas corriente de destellos eléctricos por todo el lugar.

Al dispersace el humo creada por los ataques de ambos saiyayines, ambos saiyayines se veían fijamente sin decir ni una palabra.

-Nada mal -Le dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Tu serás el primero en morir -Le dijo Kale, con enfado en su voz.

Antes de que el príncipe pudiera proporcionar alguna palabra, fue recibido con un Omega Bláster por parte de la saiyayin que lo mandó hacia un pináculo de rocas creando un gran cráter.

-¡Maldición! - Gritó co furia expulsando aún más Ki'.

En el momento que Kale pensaba rematar contra el príncipe de los saiyayin con otro Omega Bláster, se detuvo en seco respirando entre cortada mente.

-Vegeta -Le gritó Gohan.

-Espera, ¿No puede controlar su fuerza? -Le dijo Picoro.

En ese momento dio una gran saltó posicionándose en lo más alto de pináculo de una gran montaña de piedra.

-Tengo mi Ki' acumulado, necesito expulsarlo -Se dijo entre respiraciones cortas.

En ese momento fue rodeado por un aura verdosa, para expulsar todo su Ki' en forma de pequeña esfera de energía que impactan por todo el lugar.

-¡Huyamos! ¡Magetta, corre! -Le dijo Botamo que se encontraba en los hombros del robot.

Pero inútilmente fueron derridabos por los ataques de energía por parte de Kale. Varios guerrero iban siendo eliminado a causa del poder de la saiyayin.

-¿Donde esta? -Se preguntó Goku, saliendo de un escombro de rocas.

-Son Goku... -Le dijo, caminando lentamente hacia el saiyayin.

En ese momento fue interceptada por un guerrero del universo 11.

-Bestia, las tropas del orgullo no toleran la violencia. -dijo-. Mi Justice Whip incapacita a los criminales.

La saiyayin con los poner resistencia se libero del ataque del guerrero Vuon.

-¡No puede ser!.

La saiyayin volteó a verlo con rabia, para darle un golpe directo a su rostro que lo mandó directo a fuera de la plataforma.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Vuon fue descalificado! -Preguntó Kai.

-Tranquilo, aún tenemos a 9 guerreros en la pista -Le contestó Vermoud, con una voz que transmitía confianza.

Marcarita al ver la confianza de su dios no pudo evitar sonreír, en ese momento cierta recuerdo llegó a su mente.

Flash Back.

-Son Goku, ese golpe certero...y ese calor que cultivaste para derrotarme. -Sonrió-. Tendré que respondertelo.

En ese momento el guerrero fue rodeado por un aura roja de fuego doble.

-Nunca había visto a Jiren, tan exaltado -Comentó Toppo.

-No importa, pase lo que pase, tenemos que ganar -Agregó Vermoud.

En ese momento Jiren fue rodeado por un aura del mismo color pero ahora era en la palma de su mano, juntando una gran cantidad de Ki' en la palma de su mano.

-¡Hazlo, Jiren! ¡Derrota a Son Goku! -Le ordenó Vermoud.

-¡Se acabó! -Concluyó el guerrero, lanzando su mejor ataque hacia el guerrero del universo 7.

En ese momento el color del cabello del guerrero cambio a un plateado grisáceo, y posesión de iris plateados con pupilas negras.

Todos se encontraban en silencio absoluto, con la boca medio abierta, viendo al guerrero que se encontraba a las espaldas del mejor guerrero del universo 11.

El guerrero que tenía el ataque lanzado por Jiren lo sostenían en las palma de su mano, y con un leve movimiento de esta lo desintegró sin dejar rastro de el.

Jiren al voltear su mirada hacia el guerrero que se encontraba a sus espaldas, quedó sin palabras por uno momento dudo en atacar a Son Goku, que ahora era rodeado de color blanco a plateado y con el cabello erizado.

Fin Del Flash Back.

Marcarita al salir de sus pensamientos parpadeó unas cuantas veces intentando averiguar qué significan esos recuerdos, sin duda todo eso está familiarizado con el saiyayin Son Goku.

En ese momento dirigió una mirada de su padre que le decía que guarde silencio, esta sin protestar acepta la orden de su padre.

-No hay duda, la historia está siendo cambiada gracias a ese deseo, que aún no logro averiguar de qué se trató -Se dijo el sumo sacerdote.

En ese momento pensó que probablemente la mayoría de sus hijos ya sabrán el resultado del torneo, pero aún así nadie se atrevía a decir algo, aunque eso lleve a la muerte a sus dioses "Temporalmente". Aún así toda la historia está cambiando gracias a los recuerdos que aún permanece en los que sobrevivieron al gran combate.

Por otro lado por toda la plataforma se escuchó un gran gritó desgarrador por parte de la saiyayin, creando unas cuantas grietas por toda la pista.

-Su voz también tiene un poder asombroso. - Comentó Toppo-. ¡Jiren!.

-Yo me haré cargo.

-Esto va mal -Comentó el sicario Hit.

-¡Eso ya lo veo! -Le respondió Caulifla, notando el cambio total en la plataforma.

-Me refiero a Kale.

-¿Qué?.

-Sí mata alguien, la descalificaran.

-¡Es verdad!.

-¡Kale, tranquilízate!. - Gritó-. ¿Me oyes, Kale?.

\- Creó que eso no servirá -dijo el saiyayin Son Goku, apareciendo detrás de los guerreros del universo 6.

-¡Son Goku!.

-Como te atreves a hacerle eso a mí protegida -Le reclamó la saiyayin.

El saiyayin al oír eso dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, poniendo sus manos en defensa.

-No, oye...no fue mi culpa -Se defendió el saiyayin.

-No es momento para sus problemas matrimoniales -Les dijo el sicario, percatándose de la presencia de la saiyayin.

Caulifla al oír eso no puedo estar irritarse, y viendo de mala manera al sicario.

-¡Oye...como te atreves! ¡Yo y este viejo nunca!. -Le Gritó-. No sabía que tenía sentido del humor.

-¡Cuidado! -Le dijo el saiyayin, jalando a la saiyayin hacia a el.

En ese momento aparece la saiyayin cruzado la cuarta pared.

-¿Estas bien? -Inquirió, bajando lentamente sus ojos hasta su pecho en donde se encontraba la saiyayin.

Ella al tenerlo tan cerca juraría sentír su respiración, era un aroma embriagante, su corazón bombardeaba tan lento y rápido a la vez, se sentía protegida estando acurrucada en el pecho del saiyayin. Por parte del saiyayin su corazón latía fuerte, cada latir retumbaba hasta su cabeza; no era para menos, el silencio de la saiyayin aplacaba sus dudas, su mirada lo inspiraba de una menera única.

En ese momento el guerrero del universo 11 apareció creando una pequeña esfera de energía, que impactó directamente en Kale, que la mando hacia los cielos, este dirigió su mirada hacia los cielos para después levantar lentamente su mano, y hacer una gran explosión para después darse la vuelta.

-Se acabó.

-Tú -dijo el sicario, sacando sus manos de sus bolsillos.

En ese momento tan el guerrero del universo 11 cruzó su mirada con el sicario que lo veía fijamente.

Sin decir nada la saiyayin se aparte de Goku, para ir por su hermana.

-¡Kale!.

-Es tú oportunidad, escapa -Le sugerio Hit.

Esta sin pensarlo sale del terreno de combate, no sin antes ver por última vez al guerrero Son Goku.

-Pelea conmigo, Jiren -dijo con una voz que transmitía confianza.

En ese instante el sicario desaparece del lugar, dejando solos a ambos guerrero, que se veían fijamente sin decir ni una palabra.

 **Fin Del Capítulo.**


	6. Capítulo 05

**Irá y Desesperación.**

Los combates aún proseguían, grandes destellos se podían observar por toda la zona que ahora se encontraba muy destruida. Todo en el ambiente cambio drásticamente, gracias a los ataques del saiyajin.

Caulifla quien se encontraba vigilando a sus alrededores, esperando no ser sorprenda por cualquier guerrero, su mente le trajo aquel recuerdo de hace unos momentos.

Nunca sentido una sensación tan poderosa y mágica en su ser cuando decidió quedarse acurrucada en el pecho del saiyayin. Se sentía tan frágil y vulnerable, odiaba sentirse así; y como no estarlo si de pronto llega un saiyayin y pone todo su mundo al revés. «Te odió, te odio...Son Goku», Se repetía una y otra vez, apretando fuertemente sus puños.

 **Flash Back.**

 _-Te amo, Goku...maldición te amo como no te imaginas. Odio hacerte sufrir, odio ser la que provoca todo esto...sin duda tu eres mi razón para vivir. No vuelvas a alejarte de mi, te lo suplico._

 _-Ni tu de mí -Le contestó el saiyayin con una sonrisa._

 _Con delicadeza toma la cintura de Kefla y la apego a el en un certero movimiento, la miró a los ojos y luego con sus manos libres seco algunas lágrimas que habían caído anteriormente._

 **Fin Del Flash Back.**

« _Otra vez, no se quién diablos es ella_ ». -Suspiro-. « _Es mejor que yo tenga estos pensamientos y no Kale_ ».

Dirigió una mirada hacia su hermana que aún permanecían inconsciente, para después soltar unos gemidos despertando finalmente.

-¡No Goku, así no! -gritó la joven con piel de canela.

La mujer saiyayin que logró escuchar perfectamente los gritos de su protegida, quedó pasmada sin saber que hacer o qué decirle.

-¡Kale! Acaso tú estás... -Le preguntó la saiyayin, poniendose a la altura de su protegida.

-Eh, No...No -Le contestó Kale, con los nervios hasta la punta.

«Ese viejo, como fue capaz de meterle tanta cosa a mi hermana», Se repetía una y otra vez la saiyajin.

-¿Hermana? ¿Estas bien? -Le preguntó notando que se encontraba en silencio absoluto.

-Sí, estoy bien. -Sonrió-. ¡Eres increíble!.

-¿A qué te refieres? - Inquirió la saiyayin con piel de canela.

-¿No te acuerdas? -Le preguntó.

-No.

-Tienes agallas -La felicito tomándola de los hombros.

Por otro lado el saiyayin quien se encontraba frente al guerrero misterioso del universo 11, ambos se veían fijamente sin decir ni una palabra, lo único que se oía era un silencio sepulcral.

-Jiren, ¡Enfrentarte a mi! -Por fin hablo Son Goku.

El guerrero solo lo veía fija sin articular ni una palabra. En ese momento hace su aparición el guerrero de la justicia, Toppo.

-¡Justice Flash! -Exclamó el guerrero, lanzando su ataque más típico del guerrero.

Sin poder hacer nada, Goku fue lanzado hacia una gran distancia lejos de los guerreros de las tropas del orgullo.

-Que se encarguen de el los cinco guerrero seleccionados, nosotros nos retiramos para conservar energías -Le sugerio Toppo.

Sin decir nada, ambos guerrero se retiran del lugar a una gran velocidad.

El saiyayin quien se encontraba sumergido en un gran escombro de rocas, hizo trizas las rocas con solo hacer un poco de presión en su cuerpo.

-Duele...fue muy repentino -Se quejaba llevándose ambas manos hacia su estómago.

-Oye tú. -Le gritó-. No se que le has hecho a Kele, pero me las vas a pagar -Le reclamó la mujer saiyayin.

-He-Hermana, ¿Qué estás haciendo? -Le preguntó la mujer saiyayin con piel de canela.

-¿Eh?... espera no fue mi intención -Se disculpó el saiyayin, poniendo ambas manos en señal de defensa.

En ese momento varias presencias hicieron su aparición enfrete de los guerreros saiyajines.

-Ustedes otra vez - Inquirió el saiyayin, levantado su vista hacia un pináculo.

-Toppo nos dijo que sólo había solo uno, pero... - Mencionó Kahseral.

-Esa mujer...es la quien derrotó a Vuon -Comentó Tupper.

Inmediatamente tanto Caulifla como Goku fruncieron el ceño, viendo con una mirada desafiante a las tropas del orgullo.

-¡Las tropas del orgullo no perdonan a quien derrotan a los suyos! Los eliminaremos como ordenó mi amigo Toppo -Volvió a mencionar

Kahseral.

-¡Claro que no! Ustedes y yo tenemos algo pendiente -Les reclamó con el ceño fruncido.

-Es una batalla campal, no importa con quién nos enfrentamos -Le respondió Kahseral.

-Escuchenme bien, será mejor que se vallan de aquí -Les ordenó con voz autoritaria.

-No digas tonterías, no te permitiré disfrutar una presa tan interesante sólo -La reclamó la mujer saiyayin mayor.

En ese momento hace su aparición el príncipe de los saiyajines.

-Veo que tienes problemas, Kakarotto -Le dijo en sus espaldas.

-Vegeta...

Kale al ver al príncipe se escondió en la espalda de la mujer saiyayin mayor.

-Ese hombre no me gusta... -Le susurró Kale, al oído de su protegida.

-¡Vamos Kale! Te recuperes tras descansar, ¿No? -Le preguntó la mujer saiyayin mayor.

-S-Sí.

En ese momento la saiyayin fija su mirada en el príncipe que de a poco se acercaban a ellos. «A ese viejo, lo he visto en otra parte, pero en donde», Se dijo, la mujer saiyayin mayor sin despegar la vista del príncipe.

 **Flash Back.**

- _De una vez te dijo mocosa, te atreves a tocar esa puerta y te hago pedazos -Le dijo con un tono amenazante el príncipe saiyayin._

 _-Que me vas a hacer ¿Eh?. -Le preguntó con una mirada desafiante._

 _-Yo mismo me encargo que sufras el peor infierno de todos...y no me importa que seas del inútil de Kakarotto._

- _Ah, sí._

 _En ese momento se escuchsron unos llantos cerca de la habitación del príncipe saiyayin._

 _-Pero que escandaloso eres, ya la despertaste -Le dijo con un tono de desepcion negando con su cabeza._

- _Última advertencia, Kefly -Le ordenó vegeta con la poca Paciencia que le quedaba._

 _La saiyayin al oír ese apodo nuevamente frunció el ceño, ya que no era de su agrado que la llamarán así._

 _-Muy bien, me rindo -Le respondió levantando sus manos, soltando un suspiro._

 _Para sorpresa del saiyayin de clase alta, la futura esposa de Son Goku traía en sus manos la perilla de la puerta, que hace unos momentos arrancó de ella._

 _-¡¡Mocosa!! -Le gritó abalanzándose en contra de la saiyayin._

 _Esta sin pensarlo sale corriendo hasta su habitación, en busca de un refugio._

 _-¡No...bulma!._

 _-¿Qué, que sucede? - preguntó la científica, con su pequeña hija en brazos._

 _-No otra vez -Suspiró la peli-turquesa, notando como su hija reía por tal escena._

 _Antes que el príncipe pudiera atraparla, ella le cierra la puerta en la cara haciendo que esté se tumbe en el suelo. En ese momento la puerta se hace pedazos, por una liberación de Ki' por parte del príncipe._

 _-¿Qué? Yo no fui, fue vegeta a el échenle la culpa a el -dijo exaltado Son Goku._

 _-¡Vegeta! Qué haces aquí -Le preguntó notando la puerta de su habitación destrozada._

 **Fin Del Flash Back.**

«Esto debe ser una broma... también con el», Se preguntó, llevándose ambas manos hacia su rostro.

-¿Qué tanto me ves mocosa?, que tengo algo en la cara -Gruñó el príncipe con molestia.

-Tú cara de idiota, que más puedo ver -Le contestó la mujer saiyayin de la misma manera.

-¿Qué dijiste? -Le reclamó apretando fuertemente su puño.

-Vamos, ahí que calmarnos -dijo Goku, separando a los saiyayines.

En ese momento, la vista del príncipe se fijo en el emperador del frío quien se encontraba torturado a un guerrero.

«Ese miserable de Freezer», Se dijo con furia el saiyayin de clase alta.

-¿Qué ocurre, vegeta? -Le preguntó el saiyayin de baja clase.

-Nada que te importe -fue lo único que dijo, para después alejarse de ahí a una gran velocidad.

-Que irritante -Se quejó la mujer saiyayin mayor, cruzada de brazos.

-Tal vez cuando lo conozcas mejor, te va a caer bien -Le sugerio Goku.

-Como qué cuando lo conozca, acaso no te das cuenta que habra otra oportunidad -Le recordó con enfado.

El saiyayin quedó en silencio por unos breves momentos pensando en las palabras que le dijo Caulifla; sabía que era verdad, y ya no había otra oportunidad a menos que un deseo combine todo, aunque ese implicaba eliminarla a ella como a Kele.

-Vamos por ellos -Ordenó Kahseral, sacando de sus pensamientos al saiyajin.

En ese momento todos los guerreros de las tropas del orgullo se dividieron en diferentes direcciones.

-¡Bankoku Bikkuri Sho! -Exclamó el viejo maestro de las artes marciales.

En ese momento el guerrero sin poder hacer nada, fue electrocutado gracias al ataque del maestro roshi.

-¿Qué clase de técnica es esa? -preguntó gritando fuertemente del dolor.

-No puedes moverte verdad. -Le Preguntó-. Aunque que yo tampoco puedo hacer nada mientras te inmovilizó, no obstante...

-¡Nuevo Kikoho! -Exclamó Tenshinhan, dando un gran saltó y dándole directo al guerrero del universo 3 más conocido como El Preecho, y sacándolo fuera de la plataforma.

-¿Se encuentra bien, maestro roshi? -Le preguntó el humanoide de los tres ojos.

-Bien hecho, Tenshinhan. Me salvaste -Le respondió con cansancio.

-Tu serás el siguiente -Le murmuró Frost, apareciendo por detrás del humanoide.

-¡¿Qué?! -.

-¡¡Tenshinhan, cuidado!! -Le advirtió el viejo maestro roshi.

Antes que pudiera reaccionar el humanoide, recibió una gran parada directa en su columna vertebral sacándolo inmediatamente fuera de la pista.

-¡Tenshinhan! -dijo Krilin de verlo también en las gradas.

-Ese imbécil agarra a traición -murmuró Beerus.

-Perdón por no haber hecho más -dijo en tono de disculpa.

Desde lo más arriba de un pináculo hecho de rocas, aparece el emperador del frío aplaudiendo mientras reía con diversión.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, Frost te felicito -Lo felicito el demonio del frío con una sonrisa.

-No me digas que el... -Se preguntó Beerus, sorprendido por la traición de su guerrero.

-¡¿Freezer?! -.

-Feezer, tu maldita sabandija -Le reclamó Picoro con enfado.

-Más vale que pienses muy bien tú palabra, maldito insecto -le dijo Vegeta, desde sus espaldas.

-Muy bien -Contestó sin preocupación alguna-. Hay una última cosa que se olvidó decirte, Frost.

-¿Y que es? -Le preguntó.

-Nunca descuides tus espaldas -Le respondió con una sonrisa, moviendo sus ojos carmesí en donde se encontraba el hijo mayor de Son Goku.

Este al ver la mirada del emperador, entendió perfectamente lo que le quiso decir. En ese momento empezó a liberar todo su Ki' creando una gran corriente de aire, y las grandes piedras se empezaban a levitar.

-¡Gohan! -Le preguntó Picoro, cubriéndose del polvo que intentaba entrar en sus ojos.

-¿Qué? -Se preguntó, en ese momento volteó hacia sus espaldas notando al guerrero Son Gohan que empezaba a recitar el canto de la técnica más conocida en el universo 7.

-KaMeHaMeHaa -gritó el joven guerrero a todo pulmón, lanzándole la cantidad de Ki' que logró reunir.

Sin poder hacer nada o poder defenderse, recibió el ataque del joven saiyayin sacándolo fuera de la pista.

-¡¡F-Frost, tú has...!! -Le preguntó Champa a su guerrero.

-Gracias a tí, hay menos guerreros problemáticos de que preocuparse ahora -Le dijo el demonio del frío, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! -.

-Parece que todo esto fue parte del plan de Freezer -Comentó Whiss.

-Así que fue tu plan -Le preguntó el saiyayin de alta clase.

-Claro, por quién me tomas, vegeta -Le contestó aún conservando su sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme con un don nadie? ¡Desgraciado! -Le reclamó aluntadole con un rayo de la muerte.

-No -dijeron en voz alta ambos Reyes, borrado de la existencia al demonio del frío.

Champa en ese momento se pone de pie, y dirige su vista hacia sus dioses.

-No se puede atacar desde afuera -Mencionó el rey del todo.

-Sí se repite, eliminaremos a todo el universo 6 - agregó su contraparte del futuro.

-Les pido disculpas -Pidio perdón el Hakaishin, poniendose de rodillas.

-Estamos todos reunidos menos los androide y Goku -Comentó Picoro.

-No les parece extraño, el comportamiento de mi padre -Preguntó Gohan.

-Es verdad, ha estado muy distraído últimamente - agregó el viejo roshi.

-Jum...Para mi sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre -dijo el saiyayin cruzado de brazos.

Por y parte el saiyayin quien se encontraba combatiendo contra los guerreros del orgullo; más específico Tupper y Zoirei.

-Pero ¿Tú quien eres? -Le preguntó el saiyayin, quien no se podía mover de su lugar.

-¡Puedo cambiar mi peso a placer! ¿Hasta donde puedes aguantar? -Le respondió, para cambiar el tono de su piel, ahora era completamente azul.

En ese momento el saiyayin poco a poco se empezaba a hundirse contra el suelo. En ese preciso momento Zoirei empezó a dar vueltas sin fin alguno, para convertirse en un remolino gigante.

-¡Saborea nuestra combinación! -dijo con orgullo el guerrero.

En ese momento el saiyayin estaba siendo atacado por ambos guerreros, tanto por detrás como por delante.

-¿Cómo saben mis ataques giratorio a alta velocidad? -Le preguntó el miembro de las tropas del orgullo.

Por otra parte la mujer saiyayin que se encontraba en combate contra el guerrero Kettle, de a poco estaba presionando al miembro de las tropas del orgullo.

-¡Desgraciado, deja de huir y pelea! -Le reclamaba la saiyayin intentando propinarle un golpe.

A continuación, el guerrero toma una larga distancia alejándose lo más posible de Caulifla.

-Deberías de dejar de fijarte en mí y mirar a tu alrededor -Mencionó Kettle, levantando su dedo índice.

Ella al dirigir su mirada hacia los cielos, noto que se encontraba rodeada por grandes esferas de energía por toda su zona.

-¡Toma! -exclamó con una sonrisa, lanzando todas las esferas a la vez.

Corrió lo más que pudo y esquivo todas las esferas de energía que iban dirigidas hacia ella pero, el camino se le acabó y sin poder hacer nada recibió el ataque completo del guerrero.

-¡Hermana! -gritó Kale yendo en su ayuda.

-¡Cocotte Zone! -exclamó una voz fémina, encerrado la saiyajin en un campo de energía "aparentemente".

-Es otra dimensión que cree yo misma ¡No podrás regresar aquí!-mencionó con orgullo la guerrera del universo 11.

Kale que intentaba liberase del campo dimensional en el que se encontraba, le dio golpes y patadas al campo pero todo era envano.

-Digno de Cocotte, la ilusionista de dimensiones, pero... Quizás no fue necesario que los cinco peleáramos contra los tres -dijo Kahseral con orgullo en su voz.

-¿De que te ríes? -Le preguntó el androide 17.

En eso momentos recibo un golpe directo en su rostro, que lo mandó directo al suelo.

-Somos cinco contra cinco -mencionó 17.

-Estamos igualados, no tendrán excusas cuando los derrotemos -agregó el androide 18.

-¡Justice Saber¡ -exclamó Kahseral, creando dos espadas de energía en sus manos.

-Moldea el Ki' y lo usa como arma -comentó el joven androide.

-Qué habilidad más útil - agregó la pelirubia.

A continuación el miembro de las tropas del orgullo, se fue en contra de los dos hermanos androides. Tanto 17 como 18, esquivaban todos sus ataques con suma facilidad.

El saiyayin quien llegó a escuchar los gritos desgarradores de la joven saiyayin mayor, lo puso en alerta expulsando su Ki' y liberándose del fuerte abrazo de Tupper. Tanto Tupper como Zoirei fueron mandados a volar a diferentes direcciones.

La irá volvió a él, como una tormenta en pleno día caluroso, su sangre circulaba de una manera más apresurada; y como estarlo sí cada vez que las veía en peligro, era dominado por la irá era algo misterioso para el, pero eso no le importaba en estos momentos, solo quería el bienestar de ambas mujeres saiyajines.

-Sera mejor que se quiten de mi camino -Los amenazó seriamente.

-Tupper, hagamos nuestra combinación -Le sugerio viéndolo fijamente.

Este solo se limitó a asentir, para después ambos empezar a girar, el saiyajin ya cansado de ellos, fija primero sus ojos por la derecha y luego por la izquierda.

-Malditos, ¡¡Me estorban!! -exclamó creando dos grandes ráfagas de Ki', sacando inmediatamente a los guerreros del universo 11.

-Ese miserable de Son Goku, eliminó a los miembros de las tropas del orgullo -Se preguntó Vermoud.

-Esto parece ser un problema -comentó Kai.

La ángel al ver las reacciones de sus dioses sólo se limitó a sonreír discretamente, y pensar que ese no es nada comparado con lo que se viene.

-Esta que se digna, en pelear enserio -murmuró Beerus cruzado de brazos.

-Pero ahí algo raro en Goku, no lo creen -comentó el viejo Kaio-Shin.

Por otra parte el androide 17, quien seguía peliando en contra de general Kahseral ambos tenían un pelea muy pareja.

-General, han derrotado a Tupper y Zoirei -mencionó una voz fémina desde un intercomunicador.

-Ya veo -.

-Continuemos más tarde - dijo para crear una cortina de humo, y tomar una retirada.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar más alejado Caulifla quien seguía recibido los grandes ataques del guerrero del universo 11, sin poder defenderse o hacer algo.

-¡Hermana! -Suplicaba la mujer saiyayin menor.

-¿General? -

-Cambio de planes -dijo- ¡Cocotte, vigila el globo! que nadie se acerque.

-¡Cocotte zone, Max! - exclamó levantando su mano y expulsando un aura pulpura de ellas para después crear un campo dimensional gigantesco.

-¡¡Maldición!! -gritó eufórico el saiyayin, convirtiéndose en super saiyayin dos.

Dándole un fuerte golpe al campo de energía pero todo era envano, no le podía hacer ni una pequeña grieta. En ese momento Caulifla recibió todos los ataques del guerrero sin poder hacer nada.

-¡Hermana! ¡Hermana! -gritaba la saiyajin con piel de canela, derramando sus primeras lágrimas.

Las androides al ver la frustración del guerrero saiyayin, se sorprendieron de verlo así.

-Goku, ahora que demonios haces -Le preguntó la ojiazul.

-No voy a dejar que las lastimen -Respondió con irá en su voz.

Esto dejo sin más impresionado al dúo de hermanos, mientras se veía fijamente.

-Crees que Goku está... - Inquirió el androide masculino.

-No lo creó, ahí alguna razón para que lo esté -Le respondió su hermana, pensando en la posibilidad de que Son Goku este preocupado por ellas ó tal vez este Enamorado.

Las evidencias eran más que claras, desde que empezó el torneo del poder no se ha separado ni un momento de ellas ni un momento.

-Normalmente prefiero evitar este tipo de combates, pero no me dieron opción - comentó Kahseral.

-¡Kettle, acaba con ellas -Le ordenó cruzado de brazos.

-Sí, como diga - respondió con una sonrisa, empezando a crear varias esfera de energía.

-¡Hermana! - gritó con desesperación la saiyajin con piel de canela.

-Kale...yo te protegeré. - dijo entre jadeos-. Porque eres mi hermana.

En ese momento la saiyayin rompió en llanto, observando como Caulifla intentaba esquivar las energías, en ese momento pensó en el saiyajin.

 **Flash Back.**

 _-¡Kale! ¿Qué te pasa? -Su voz me puso alerta, pero decidí ignorarlo aún seguía abrazando mis piernas mientras sollozaba._

 _-Por favor aléjate, déjame sola -Le pedí con mi voz quebrada, y el mar de lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos negros._

 _-No me voy a ir hasta que me digas que te pasa, no sabes cuánto me duele verte así...por favor dime -Me insistió llevando ambas manos hacia mis mejillas húmedas._

 _-abrázame por favor -Le pedí aferrándome a el, en ese momento que quebré y empezé a aumentar mis lágrimas._

 _-Pero dime qué te pasa -Me preguntó Goku, abrazándome con delicadeza._

- _Todo se derrumba, cuando pensé que iba ser feliz con el...me rechazo ahora estoy completamente sola -le respondí con mi voz apunto de quebrarse nuevamente, y un frío se apoderó de mí cuerpo._

- _Claro que no, porque yo estoy aquí -me dijo pasando uno de sus dedos por mi mejilla limpiandome las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar._

 _-Tengo miedo, no quiero estar sola._

- _No lo vas a estar, yo estaré aquí para ti...Sí te sientes sola háblame que te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver -me dijo en forma de poema, esa manera tan única de consolarme me fascinaba._

 _En ese momento, me di cuenta de muchas cosas que el hombre de mi vida siempre había estado a mi lado, y nunca me iba dejar sola. Deje aun lado mis temores y lo bese sin previo aviso, su sabor era tan perfecto, me fascinaba y el tiro un poco de mi sin despegar nuestro labios._

 **Fin Del Flash Back.**

Al salir de su trance, derramó sus primeras lágrimas, quedó un estado de Shock sin saber que decir ó que hacer.

-Sigo siendo débil, no quiero seguir siendo tan inútil -Se repitió así misma, pensando de ambos saiyajines que siempre la salvaron.

-Ya no puedo seguir viendo esto -gritó a todo pulmón el saiyajin, convirtiéndose en super saiyajin blue.

-¿Qué? -.

-Goku, ahora que piensa hacer -preguntó el ojiazul, alejándose de este gracias a la gran presión que ejerció este con expulsar todo su Ki'.

-Aún sigues pensando lo mismo - Inquirió la rubia, cubriéndose de la gran corriente de polvo que creaba el saiyayin.

-¡Kakarotto! -murmuró el príncipe saiyayin.

-Whiss, acaso piensa... -le preguntó Beerus, notando el comportamiento extraño de su guerrero.

-Sí, piensa romper ese campo dimensional que lo divede de las saiyayines -Le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Pero porque -Inquirió Krilin.

-Probablemente, Goku-San está interesado en el poder de esas saiyajines -contestó el ángel embozado una sonrisa.

El saiyayin en ese momento llevo sus manos hacia su cadera, empezando a recitar su técnica más famosa el KaMeHaMeHa.

Por otra parte la saiyajin se sentía aborrecida consigo misma, en ese momento creció un deseo de superarse así misma, tanto Caulifla como Son Goku creían en ella incluso en estos momentos tan críticos. Tanto la irá como la desesperación la embargo en esos momentos, soltó un grito a todo pulmón liberando todo su poder, llevando a que el campo en donde la tenían atrapada se hiciera pedazos.

Al desaparecer completamente el campo dimensional, se pudo notar un cambio en la joven saiyayin, su cabello ahora es dorado con un leve tinte verde y su aura es el color dorado normal. Su cabello se levanta y pierde su cola de caballo y conserva los iris turquesa visibles.

-¡Haaa! -exclamó el saiyayin, rompiendo en mil pedazos en campo dimensional que los separaba.

-¡Imposible! - gritaron los miembros de las tropas del orgullo.

-Se supone que nadie puede romper el campo dimensional -comentó Cocotte.

-Quién rayos son esos sujetos -preguntó Kahseral.

-¿Soy yo? -Se preguntó, viéndose fijamente sus manos.

-Se encuentran bien - Inquirió el peliazul, examinando detalladamente a las mujeres saiyajines.

Las mujeres saiyajines dirigen sus miradas hacia sus espaldas y notan como el saiyayin se acercaba a ellas, al verlo nuevamente no pudieron sonreír discretamente.

-Tú -dijo con asombro la mujer saiyayin mayor.

-Goku-San -.

-Kale ¿Estés tú? -preguntó sin despegar la vista a la saiyayin menor.

-¿E-EH? Sí -respondió sin basilar.

-¿Nos reconoces? -.

-Sí.

-¡Kale, eres increíble! ¡No te descontrolaste y dominas el Ki' por propia voluntad! -La alabó con una sonrisa.

-Sabia que podías lograrlo -La felicito la mujer saiyajin mayor.

-¡Desaparezcan! -gritó con furia el general-. No se dejen impresionar, solo es un cambio de color en su cabello.

-¡Ataquemos todos a la vez! -Le sugerio el segundo al mando de las tropas del orgullo.

-¡United Justice Stream! - gritaron todos al unísono, lanzando todos su ataque para formarse en uno solo.

-Están listas -

-No hay de otra. Kale ¿Estas lista? -preguntó la saiyayin mayor.

-Sí-.

-¡Haaa! -gritaron el trío de saiyayines lanzando sus ataques.

A continuación, ambas energías chocaron una contra la otra, creando un gran estruendo.

-¡Tropas del orgullo:

Máximo Poder! -Ordenó Kahseral, aumentando más su poder.

En ese momento los miembros de las tropas del orgullo, aumentaron todos su poder al máximo, poco a poco iban ganando terreno.

-Llegó el momento de darlo todo, descuiden yo las seguiré hasta el fin del mundo nunca estarán solas se los prometo -dijo intentando levantarle los ánimos a las jóvenes saiyayines.

Ellas al oír tales palabras de Goku, quedaron en silencio por uno momento, era como si en otra parte las hubieran escuchado de el era un especie de Deja Vú.

Por uno momento cruzan miradas con el saiyayin criado en la tierra, que mostraba una mirada llena de confianza y seguridad. No pudieron enviar sentirse más feliz, su presencia les hacía revolcar su corazón, cada latido decía algo y eso algo era Son Goku.

Estas solo se limitaron a asentir con firmeza.

-Sí -fue todo lo que dijo la saiyayin, pasando a su estado

berserker descontrolado.

-¡Esto ultra super! - exclamó emocionada la saiyayin mayor, convirtiéndose en super saiyajin dos.

-¡Vamos de golpe!. - Ordenó con firmeza-. ¡Ahora! -exclamó Goku, lanzado al unísono los saiyayines sus ataques.

En ese momento, el ataque combinado de los saiyajines ganaron terreno y eliminaron por completo a los miembros de las tropas del orgullo.

-¡Noo! -fue lo último que pudieron mencionar, para después ser lanzados fuera de la plataforma.

-Lo sentimos si te preocupamos. -Se disculpó-. Después de todo no hacemos mal equipo-mencionó con una sonrisa.

Goku solo le pudo dedicar una sonrisa a la mujer saiyayin mayor.

-¿Estas bien manteniendo en esa forma? -Inquirió el saiyajin, preocupado por ella.

-Sí totalmente. Controla ese super ultra poder -Se limitó a contestar la pelinegra con orgullo.

En ese momento, Kale no pudo resistir más y callo inconsciente, no sin antes ser atrapada en los fuertes brazos del saiyayin.

-Parece que se agotó -dijo con una sonrisa tierna.

El saiyayin no podía dejar de verla, incluso verla dormir era tan reconfortante Aliviaba todas sus penas en esos momentos.

«Yo las seguiré hasta el fin del mundo, nunca más estarán solas». Aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza uno y otra vez; pero porque, si solo eran unas simples palabras.

No cabe duda, su cabeza era un lío total que ni siquiera podía concentrarse en los combates, el solo pensar en esas imágenes le llegaba un dolor intenso en su cabeza.

-Maldición, necesito olvidareme de eso como a de lugar -Se dijo en voz alta, intentando olvidarse del saiyayin pero era imposible; era como si estuviera implantado en su cabeza desde hace años, cuando la realidad era que no lleva ni un día de conocerlo.

-¿Estas bien? -Le preguntó el saiyayin, sacándola bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

-Ya te dije, deja de preocuparte por mí fíjate en tus propios asuntos -gruñó con enfadó la saiyajin dándole la espalda.

-Bueno es que... - contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Eliminaron a casi todos los miembros de las tropas del orgullo? -exclamó Vermoud sin poder creerlo

-Justo como debe de ser -Se dijo la ángel con una sonrisa, viendo a los guerreros derrotados.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**


	7. Capítulo 06

**Sentimientos A La Vista.**

Su sonrisa se reflejaba en su rostro no deja de ver a la joven saiyayin, quien se encontraba inconsciente.

Caulifla por otra parte, veía con furia al saiyayin, no sabía porque razón, lo único que sabía es que sentía un odio hacia el que cada vez más crecía; por su culpa, todo su mundo está de cabeza, sensaciones que no debe de sentir brotan de su interior.

-Oye...que tanto le vez a mi protegida -exclamó con molestia apartando al saiyajin.

Esto no dijo nada, y hizo caso a las palabras de la mujer saiyajin mayor.

-Quiero que me respondas está pregunta -preguntó dirigiendo su mirada hacia el peli azabache.

-Sí.

-¿Porque...te preocupas tanto por nosotras?.

Y Caulifla disparo sin previo aviso con esa pregunta que hizo que los papeles se invertirán y ahora era ella quién estaba curiosa por saber por qué el saiyajin actuaba así con ellas. Goku se descolocó anímicamente y se preguntaba así mismo: "¿Por que tanta preocupación por ellas?". Ni el sabía la respuesta. Le gustaría respóndele con un simple "Porque sí", pero eso no significaba nada.

Sentía a presión, del no saber cómo responderle.

-Bueno la verdad es que... -dijo intentando no mencionar nada de esas visiones que ha tenido.

-Interrumpimos algo -carraspeó el androide masculino, quien era acompañado por la rubia.

-Genial, justo en este momento debería aparecer -gruñó para sí, cruzadose de abrazo.

-No -respondió secamente.

Los androides se dedicaron una mirada cómplice, poniendo una gran sonrisa.

Esto no pasa desapercibido por la mujer saiyajin, quien los veía con molestia.

-Te encuentras bien -Inquirió asercandose hacía ella.

Esta al verlo tan cerca intento dar medio paso hacia atrás, pero era inútil, su cuerpo no le reaccionaba sentía cada parte de ella congelada.

-Sí -apenas pudo contestar intentando no verlo a los ojos.

Porque cuando los veía, era inútil perderse en esos ojos oscuros, era su maldición eran tan embriagadores y tan hipnotizantes, que no podía resistir el estar cerca de el.

Quedó en silencio por unos segundos, admirando esa pequeña sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro, por qué, sólo verlo trasformarse, como su cabello se tornaba azul, le revolvía el estómago.

¿Qué le resultaba extraño?

¿Qué le atraía de ese hombre?.

Detestaba esa sensación, ¡Era una saiyajin, no podía tener debilidades! Su objetivo era claro: ganar el torneo, apoderarse de las super esferas e irse frívolamente a su universo, con la victoria en el orgullo de todos. ¿Y después que? Verlo desaparecer junto a su universo y no verlo jamás.

La sola idea de pensarlo, le recorría un escalofrío por su espina dorsal. Un gran temor de apoderó de ella, el solo imaginar escuchar mencionar esas palabras al sumo sacerdote, hacia que todo su cuerpo se congelará.

« _Son Goku del universo 7 ha sido eliminado, por lo tanto todo, ¡El universo 7 será eliminado!_ »

No esperó, no logro contenerse más. Fue y lo abrazo inconscientemente, lo sujeto firmemente a Goku y lo atrajo, este ni siquiera reaccionó, pero tampoco opuesto resistencia.

-¿Ocurre algo? -dijo con una voz poco audible.

Por otra parte, la mujer saiyajin al darse cuenta que se encontraba a escasos centímetros del saiyajin, no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa. Sentía como su corazón latía cada vez menos, le faltaba el aire, su cuerpo se le paralizó en ese momento no le respondía.

En ese momento, todo era un silencio sepulcral, las explosiones dejaron de sonar, los golpes y las maldiciones. No querían salir de su mundo en el que se encontraban, las palabras sobraban en ese momento, sentían una conexión bastante familiar.

-Jum -Carraspeó el androide con una sonrisa pícara.

-Quisiera recordarles que nos encontramos en un torneo -Musitó la androide fémina.

-Que estás insinuando -Le reclamó con molestia.

-Vamos de aquí - Interrumpo el androide 17.

Esta vez fijamente a su hermano por un pequeño lapso.

-Como sea... -Suspiró pesadamente.

Antes de retirarse con su hermano, le dedicó una mirada serena al saiyajin, quien lo logro entender lo que significaba esa mirada.

-Esto lo vamos arreglar ahora, viejo -dijo con molestia.

Por otra parte, la androide 18 quien empezó combatir con las guerreras del universo 2, de a poco estaba siendo presiónada.

-¡Levántate! ¡¡Fea!! -Le ordenó la doncella de universo 2, Ribrianne.

-¿Eh?.

Esta solo se hizo de la vista gorda desviando su mirada hacia otro lado.

-¡Sí me refiero a tí! ¡Deja de hacerte la tonta!.

-Quizás no entienda...que la fealdad es lo opuesta a la belleza -Argumento Roasy.

-Aja...

-¿Crees que alguien como tú se compara con nuestra señorita Ribrianne? -dijo Roasy con orgullo.

-¡Estas a cientos no, miles de años de alcanzarla! -agregó Kakunsa.

-Como puedes ver, Ribrianne no solo es dueña de una bella incomparable, ¡también es sumamente fuerte! -La alago Roasy.

-Jo...Jo...¡Yo lo llamo belleza auténtica! -Respondió con orgullo de doncella del universo 2.

-¿Ella es considerada hermosa...? Quizás solo en su universo -Murmuró Krilin.

-Los estándares de belleza son relativos -agregó Whiss.

-Bueno, supongo que es un poco linda -Susurró Beerus desviando su mirada.

Tanto el humanoide como el humano se vieron fijamente por las palabras del dios destructor.

-¡Ánimo, 18! ¡Ánimo! -La animaba su esposo desde las gradas.

En ese momento, las doncellas dirigen su mirada hacia las gradas en donde se ubica el universo 7 .

-¿Eh?.

-E-Esperen un momento -Detuvo su ataque la guerrera.

-¡¿Qui-Quien es exactamente...ese hombre tan apuesto -preguntó Ribrianne con un sonrojó en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué?.

-Se llama Krilin y es mi esposo ¿Tienen algún problema?.

-¡¿Qué has dicho...?! ¡¿Una horrible bestia como tú está casada con un hombre tan hermoso...? ! -Exclamó con molestia.

-Oh Cielos...

-Oh Vaya...

-Esa cabeza calva y su falta de nariz...son características tan simples y hermosa - argumento Roasy.

-¡Su aparecía va más allá de la perfección! -agregó Kakunsa.

-Están diciendo que eres hermoso -le dijo Whiss con una sonrisa.

Krilin al oír lo dicho por el ángel, se cruzó de brazos con molestia.

-No puede ser...Es imposible -gritó Ribrianne dando una gran salto posicionándose en lo más alto de un pináculo formado por rocas.

-Recibe el poder del amor -exclamó dando un salto formando un gran corazón que en cuestión de segundos de dividieron en miles de ellos.

Al momento de impactar contra el suelo, se formó una gran cortina de humo rosado por toda la plataforma.

-Apesta -Musitó el emperador del frío siendo rodeado por varios corazones.

-¡No lo huelas! -Se negaba el líder de las tropas del orgullo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas.

Lo mismo le sucedía al guerrero Dyspo intentando no responder el olor.

-¡La luz del amor! Si dejas que te tinte su dulce aroma, arderas sin poder resistirte -Comentó Heles.

-Maldición, lo logro ver nada -dijo con un tono de molestia Beerus.

-Que técnica tan extraña -Comentó Tenshinhan.

-Whiss, logras ver a Goku -Preguntó intentando ver a su guerrero.

Esto solo negó con la cabeza, para después embozar una sonrisa.

-Descuide, se encontraba con las saiyajines del universo 6 -dijo aún conservando su sonrisa.

-Con el modo como lo dices, te da alegría que esté con ellas -preguntó viendo fijamente a su ángel.

-No hay de que preocuparse, Goku puede derrotarlas con gran facilidad -entonó sin preocupación Krilin.

-Después de todo, ¿Qué le pueden hacer? - agregó Shin.

Por otra parte los Saiyajines que estaban dispuestos a volver a tener un encuentro más, se detuvieron al sentir ese olor.

-Que es este olor -exclamó Caulifla tapándose un nariz.

-Pues yo lo huelo nada -comentó Goku oliendo el aroma del lugar.

-Eres un idiota, eso es lo que eres -gruñó cruzándose de brazos.

En ese instante, el aroma llegó hasta sus fosaz nasales sintió un dolor inmenso en su cabeza.

-Mi cabeza -Susurró llevandose ambas manos hacia su nuca.

La jóven saiyajin al verlo inclinado fue en su ayuda.

-Oye, levántate tenemos algo pendiente.

Sin embargo, ella también sintió un dolor inmenso en su cabeza y cayendo de rodillas al suelo. En ese momento, varias voces se escuchaban en su cabeza como si fueran un eco.

« _Esta noche solo somos tu y yo, Goku_ »

« _Porque tanto lo ocultas, si amas a Goku_ »

« _No te voy a dejar sola, siempre estaré ahí para ti_ »

« _Ni el este licor, ni una cerveza me hará olvidareme de el_ »

« _Esto puede sonar tonto pero, siento como mi alma y mi corazón se pelean por tí, Kefla_ »

Parpadeó un par de veces intentando salir de su pequeño trance en el que se encontraba.

-Maldición, otra vez -Se dijo Caulifla para sí.

-Esas voces las he oído en otra parte -Se preguntó viendo fijamente a la saiyajin.

Sin perder tiempo, se puso de pie y la ayudó a levantarse ofreciendole una mano. Esta sín dudarlo acepto la ayuda embozado una sonrisa.

-Te encuentras bien -Preguntó con un tono de preocupación.

Pero en respuesta este solo recibió un silencio sepulcral, pudo notar el nerviosismo que se reflejaba en su rostro.

-Te encuentras bien - Insistió nuevamente tomándola de su mentón.

Esta al notar la mano del hombre en su mentón, levantó lentamente sus ojos para fijarlos contra los de el.

Se dejó llevar por aquellos recuerdos, que por más que le doliera aceptar era reconfortantes; el solo pensar en eso, todo dolor, pena y sufrimiento desaparecía.

-No, no es nada -apenas pudo pronunciar, olvidando esos recuerdos.

El al verla a los ojos sabía que mentía; el no era ningún experto en saber cuándo una mujer mentía, pero con ella con sólo verla a los ojos podía desifrar hasta sus más profundo secretos.

-No quiero que me lo tomes a mal pero, se que me estás mintiendo -dijo en un tono calmado, intentando acercarse a ella.

Para su sorpresa, ella no se defendió o lo empujó hacia otro lado; lo que quería decir que lo quería cerca. Al estar a escasos centímetros de la mujer, dejo de respirar aquel aroma extraño que se exparcia por toda la plataforma, ahora respiraba el ahorama de ella, era un olor fastastico ni el olor de las rosas más frescas de una primavera se asemejaban a que aroma que desprendía a joven saiyajin.

Ese aroma era su Marca de Heroína, sentía su corazón later a cada segundo más deprisa, el olor de su cabello era inigualable era lo más cerca que podía llegar hacer una droga para el. Tenerla tan cerca le daba miedo; no por el hecho de que pueda hacerle daño, si no por el hecho de que no imagino que existiera alguien así en los doce universos, tan ella, tan Perfecta.

Sin más se abalanzó contra el saiyajin, abrazandolo fuertemente sin querer soltsrlo, se acurrucó en su pecho; en donde se sentía protegida y amada como una mujer, una mujer que necesitaba calor y amor.

El hombre al sentir los abrazo de la mujer saiyajin en su espalda, por inercia también decidió abrazarla, sus manos temblaban por primera vez; no sabía el porqué, lo que sí sabía es que no quería soltarla jamás se sentía tan cómodo en sus brazos.

-No me dejes por favor - Susurró con una voz poco audible.

Goku que llegó a escuchar las palabras de la saiyajin, quedó estático sin saber que hacer o que decir; acaso había hecho esas palabras " _No Me Dejes Por Favor_ ". Esas palabras rosonaban en su cabeza como un martillo.

Dejarla no, eso sería lo más cobarde que podría llegar a hacer en su vida, no sería capaz de eso.

-Descuida yo estaré aquí para tí, nunca te dejare sola -Susurró cerca de su oído derecho que la hizo estremecerce.

Ese susurró le hizo recordar varias cosas y esas cosas estaban relacionadas con en el saiyajin, su corazón bombardeaba tan fuerte que podía sentir los latidos como llegaba hasta su cabeza.

Se alejó unos centímetros de el sin romper aquel abrazo tan reconfortante, lo vio por unos segundos clavando su mirada con la del saiyajin. En esos momentos las palabras sobraban, el silencio era quien reciba en ese lugar, todas las explociones dejaron de sonar, los gritos y los indultos, todo era un completo silencio, era como si se encontrarán solo en aquel lugar que aún era un campo de batalla.

El saiyajin de a poco se acercaban a ella, mientras se perdía en aquellos ojos negros que estaban rodeados de un brillo que podía cegar a cualquiera. El mismo brillo de la luna lo podía ver reflejado en los ojos de la joven saiyajin.

Sus frentes chocaron y sus narices rozaban al igual que sus labios, el roce en sus labios era un éxtasis que los llevaba a la locura, el latidos de sus corazones de hacia cada vez más frecuentes. Podía sentir el aliento del otro que era tan refrescante, en el momento exacto que iban a sellar su primer beso fueron arrestados de sus pensamientos por una gran explosión carmesí.

-¡¿Qué?! -Susurraron saliendo de sus pensamientos y alejándose del otro.

-¡¡Que es lo intentabas hacerme, pervertido!! -Le reclamó la joven saiyajin.

-¡Pe-ver-ti-do! -Susurró sin entender lo que quería decir la mujer saiyajin.

En ese momento, lo sujeto fuertemente de su Dogi, mientras lo asesinaba con la mirada. Este no pudo evitar pasar saliva, del terror que le causaba la mujer saiyajin.

-E-Eh, Bu-Bue-Bueno yo...

-Caulifla -Musitó Kyabe viendo tal escena.

-¡Padre! -Susurró Gohan apareciendo con el Namekiano.

-Gohan -dijo desapartandose de la saiyajin.

-Tenemos que reunirnos con los demás -Mintió-. Qué pasó aquí.

-Creo que no les importa si nos vamos -preguntó Picoro, viendo de reojo a su alumno.

-No -.

-Caulifla, vamos de aquí -Le ordenó Kyabe mostrando un semblante serio.

-Padre, te encuentras bien -Preguntó su hijo mayor.

-Sí.

-Al parecer Jiren, se encargó de esto -preguntó el saiyayin.

-Sí, debo darle las gracias todo se volvió una locura - respondió con indignación.

-Ni que lo digas -Susurró desviando su mirada.

-Acaso ocurrió algo, padre -Inquirió con duda.

Es ese momento, se puso tenso del no saber que decir.

-No...Nada -Contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por el mestizo y el Namekiano, que lo veían con confusión.

-Nos vemos - Se despido saltando de un lugar a otro.

-Creó que después de todo está un poco raro -argumentó Picoro.

-Sí, esto me está preocupando -Respondió el hijo mayor de Goku con un tono de preocupación.

-Y yo pensaba que estabas delirando por tanto estudiar.

-¿Eh?.

-A que se deberán todas estas imágenes -Se preguntó el sumo sacerdote concentrándose en averiguar la solución del problema.

A continuación, cerró sus ojos por una cuestión de microsegundos, y logró divisar varias imágenes.

 **Flash Back.**

" _Aparece, dios de los dragones y concede nuestro deseo, Chonmage"_

 _En ese momentos, todo el lugar se encontraba a iluminarse de una gran luz, dejando ver aquel dragón dorado, que se veía muy mejestuoso como siempre lo solía hacer._

-" _Concederé cualquier deseó que tengan, díganmelo" -Se dirigió hacia mí._

- _Muy bien. Quiero que nos regreses en el tiempo, justo en el momento antes de que el torneo del poder diera inicio...pero no quiero que borres todos nuestros recuerdos -le pedí esperando su respuesta._

- _Esto será lo mejor, no sé cuánto pueda influir estos recuerdos en el futuro -Me dije intentando no recordar el gran caos que se ocasionó, fijé mi mirada por unos momentos hacia el dúo de saiyajins que quedaban con vida, sin duda ellos serán la clave para evitar la erradicación de los universos._

-" _Concedi su deseo. Adiós" -fueron las últimas palabras del dios dragón, creando una gran luz dorada que alumbró todo el lugar en donde se encontraban._

 **Fin Del Flash Back.**

-¿Eso quiere decir que? Hemos regresado en el tiempo -dijo para sí, quedando completamente atónito por primera vez.

Observo todos a su alrededor por unos momentos, y fijo si mirada hacia el trío de saiyajines. En ese momento, recordó que habían dos de ellos en esa visión ¿Pero porque dos? ¿Qué pasó con los dioses?, Acaso ellos fueron.

Pensar en la muerte de los dioses era algo serio, pero más serio sería pensar en la muerte de los reyes del todo. Quien sería capaz de asesinarlos, el mismo sabía que nadie en los doce universo es capaz de igualar su poder. O sólo tal vez, aún no a apareciendo el ser que supere el poder de los reyes del todo.

-Son Goku...Son Kefla, ellos son la respuesta -Se dijo para sí, intentando recordar más.

Los Ángeles al ver detalladamente a su padre, notaron el semblante serio que mostraba más de lo habitual lo que solo decía una cosa, ha descubierto el gran misterio de esos recuerdos que no los dejaban en paz.

-¡¡Jiren, pelea conmigo!! -gritó convirtiéndose en super saiyajin blue.

Ondas eléctricas salían expulsadas de su cuerpo, sin perder tiempo se abalanzó contra el guerrero del universo 11.

Pero el guerrero con una simple expulsión de su Ki', lo mandó a estamparse contra un escombro de rocas.

-No puede ser Goku está en su forma Azul, ¡Pero Jiren solo necesito una mano para tumbarlo! -exclamó Krilin sintiendo un escalofrío por su espina dorsal.

-Rayos... apenas pude acercarme -Susurró el peli azul poniendose de pie.

Sin perder tiempo, llevo dos dedos hacia su frente apareciendo por detrás del guerrero, quien esté con un simple movimiento detuvo la patada que iba directo hacia el.

-¡¡Los ataques no funcionan!! -Exclamó-. ¿Crees que Goku tenga alguna otra trasformación?.

-No -Respondió-. Lo que estamos viendo en estos movimientos es el super saiyajin blue perfecionado.

-Al menos por el momento -Se dijo embozado una sonrisa.

-En pocas palabras su forma más poderosa -Concluyó el ángel.

-¡¿En serio?! -exclamó Tenshinhan.

-Pero aún le queda el Kaio-Ken, verdad -preguntó Krilin.

-Sí, pero por lo que veo pretende usarlo más adelante -respondió serenamente.

-¡Es cierto! ¡¡Goku, llegó el momento de dejar de ahorrar energías utiliza eso!! -Ordenó Beerus.

-Estaba subestimando a Jiren -comentó Kai.

-Podre diablo, sufrirá las consecuencias -dijo Vermoud con una risa socarrona.

La ángel soltó una pequeña risa; no era por el hecho de que Goku no podrá ganarle a Jiren, si no por el hecho de que será el primer mortal que entre en el territorio e los dioses.

-Dudo que su sonrisa le dure para todo el torneo -Pensó para sí.

-Maldición -Jadeó-. Toma ésto.

Preparo un KaMeHaMeHa con todo lo que le tenía, lanzó su mejor ataque creando una gran explosión que se pudo divisar por toda la plataforma.

-¿Qué te pareció eso? - preguntó entre jadeos.

Jiren caminaba lentamente la gran cortina de humo que se formó sin ningún daño. Con un simple golpe en su mentón lo mando directo a la orilla de la plataforma.

-No le hizo nada -Susurró Beerus apretando fuertemente sus dientes.

-¡¡Han arriconado a Goku!! ¡Estamos en problemas! -exclamó Krilin.

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? -preguntó Beerus con nerviosismo.

-No puede ser -dijo-. ¡¡Maldición!! ¡No puedo caer! ¡No así! -Se dijo con frustración.

-¡Noo! -.

-Goku -.

-Goku -dijo Kale quien apenas había despertado.

-¡Kale! -dijo su hermana abrazandola fuertemente.

Kyabe que escuchó perfectamente las palabras de la saiyajin menor, frunció el ceño.

El sicario que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ellas, le dio una corazonada de lo que pensaba en esos momentos.

-Debiste escoger un oponente adecuado para tí, guerrero sin nombre...Del universo 7. Ahora sufrirás las consecuencias

-¡N-N-No soy un guerrero sin nombre...! Mi nombre es.. ¡¡Son Goku!!

En el momento exacto que iba ser eliminado, Jiren fue lanzado unos metros hacia atrás por una patada del Sicario del universo 6.

-¡H-Hit!

 **Fin Del Capítulo.**


	8. Capítulo 07

**Unión.**

El combate entre la participante del universo siete contra el trío de doncellas del universo dos, aún proseguía.

-¡¡Damaged Hair Panic!! -exclamó Ribrianne lanzado dos poderosa esferas de Ki'.

La pelirubia con sólo moverse hacia su derecha logró esquivar el ataque.

-¡¡Rayos!!.

-Las dudas de Lady Ribrianne la están afectado -comentó Rozie con preocupación.

-Tch...

-Agh...

La androide fémina con una sola expulsión de si Ki', logró hacerles daño al trío de doncellas dejándolas tumbadas en el suelo.

-No entendido cuál es tu problema, pero si no ya no puedes enfocarte en la pelea, ¡Será mejor que rindas y saltes!

-No puedo pensar en nada más horrible que se derrotada por alguien como tú -dijo entre jadeos-. Así que prefiero arrojarme por mi propia cuenta.

En ese momento, se posicionó Ribrianne en el borde de la plataforma mientras le recorrían unas cuantas lágrimas.

-¡¡Ribrianne!! -gritaron el dúo de doncellas.

-Haz lo que quieras -mencionó la ojiazul.

-Nos sacaste de un gran aprieto. Buen trabajo Kulin -Lo felicito Beerus dándole una palmada en su espalda.

-Le he dicho que me llamó Krilin -recalcó el humano soltando un suspiro.

-Chicas, pelean hasta el final... -mencionó Ribrianne mirando al vacío infinito.

-¡¡No lo hagas!!.

-¡¡Estamos juntas en esto, no te rindas!! -Le dijo Kakunsa tratando de animarla.

-Toda saldrá bien, Ribrianne -Le daba apoyo Rozie.

-¡Tú belleza es inigualable! ¡No hay de qué preocuparse! -mencionó Kakunsa.

-Oh gracias... -susurró limpiándose sus lágrimas.

-Esto debe ser una broma. -Suspiró-. _"Qué fastidio"_ -Se dijo así misma la pelirubia.

-¡¡Decidanse de una vez!! ¡¡O acabaré en cinco segundos!! -Las amenazó creando una esfera de energía.

-Cinco...

-Cuatro...

-Oh no, nos ha atrapado -musitó Rozie con nerviosismo.

-Qué hacemos Ribrianne -preguntó Kakunsa.

-Tres...

-Dos...

-Uno..

En ese momento, fue lanzada hacia las afueras de la plataforma.

-¿Qué? -Se preguntó para luego sentir como una mano la sostenía.

-¡Noo! 18 -gritó Krilin alarmado.

-Casi llego tarde -dijo la voz masculina sosteniéndola de la mano.

 **_**

-Considera mi deuda del último torneo pagada, Son Goku -esa fue la voz de Sicario Hit que resonaba tranquila como de costumbre.

-Asesino del sexto universo, ¿Qué quieres? -Preguntó Jiren poniéndose de pie.

-Tengo un trabajo que hacer.

-¡Lograste golpear a Jiren con una patada normal! ¡¿Encontraste una forma de pelar sin usar tu saltó en el tiempo?! -Inquirió el peli azul ingresando nuevamente a la plataforma.

En ese momento, Hit presiona un botón de su gabardina dejándola caer al suelo.

-Desde que superarte mi saltó en el tiempo, decidí...no confiar únicamente en mis técnicas especiales -mencionó con toda tranquilidad.

-Entiendo. De modo que esa es tu respuesta.

Sin respóndele se lanzó al ataque. Hit propinó golpes que fácilmente era detenidos por el guerrero. frustrado, aumentó su fuerza. Pero solo con unos cuantos movimientos, su contrincante logró lanzarlo por los aires.

-¡¡Hit!! -vociferó, al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba al ataque.

Golpes consecutivos por parte de los dos guerreros. Aunque ambos eran fuertes se veía la clara diferencia por parte del guerrero del universo once.

-¿Goku y Hit están peleando juntos? -mencionó Krilin perplejo.

-No se ve algo así todos los días -Comentó el ángel Whiss.

-¡¡No me importa lo que hagan, siempre y cuando ese tipo caiga rápido!! -Bufó Beerus.

Sus puños seguían impactando en el guerrero que no cambiaba de posición, un cansancio era notable tanto en el saiyajin como en el sicario.

-Rayos ni siquiera pudo hacer que cambie esa expresión -dijo Goku entre jadeos.

-No comprendo como no le afectan nuestros golpes -musitó Hit.

-¡Imposible! ¡¿Jiren ni siquiera ha retrocedido al recibir los golpes de esos dos...?! -Vociferó Krilin.

-Son Gokú, no quiero que te entrometas en esto -Le dijo con una voz calmada y profunda.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó confuso ante las palabras del sicario.

-Quiero acabar con él, sin ayuda de nadie.

-Entiendo -soltando un suspiró, volviendo a la normalidad-. De todas formas tengo pensado derrotarlo por mi propia cuenta.

-Ya veo.

-Aún hay un muro que debo superar

-¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a unas transformación que va más allá de la azul, no es así? -Inquirió el peleador del sexto universo.

-Sí, algo así -afirmó con una sonrisa.

-¿Y planeas superar ese nivel en este torneo? -preguntó nuevamente.

-Sí... De otra forma, quizás no tengamos posibilidad alguna contra el.

-Está muy confiado, ¿Verdad?

-No realmente -respondió-. Pero es la única opción que tengo.

-Bien...haz lo que quieras, así que aléjate y observa -dijo volviendo su mirada hacia su contrincante-. Porque una vez que caiga tu serás el siguiente.

El saiyajin solo sonrió retadoramente.

Sin perder tiempo, se lanzó contra el guerrero que lo esperaba pacientemente.

-¡Qué demonios! ¿Porque volvió a su forma normal? -Vociferó Beerus con molestia.

-Vaya, Vaya. Es un mal hábito de los saiyajin -comentó Whiss.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? -preguntó un confuso Krilin.

A continuación, el sicario fue envolvido por un aura púrpura, que no tardó en encorvarse creando una excelente posición para expulsar una gran cantidad de Ki'. Grandes fragmentos de piedras empezaban a levitar, haciendo temblar la plataforma.

-¡¡PREPÁRATE!! ¡¡JIREN!! -exclamó Hitto expulsando aún más de Ki'.

Su contrincante quedó sorprendido por la cantidad de Ki' que expulsaba el guerrero, el semblante del guerrero cambio de uno neutral a uno de asombro.

-¿De verdad pretendes derrotarme? -preguntó Jiren posicionándose en lo más alto de un pináculo formado por rocas.

-¡Es mi trabajo! -respondió sin vacilar.

Sin perder tiempo, se posicionó en frente del guerrero del onceavo universo viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

Antes de que el guerrero del onceavo universo pudiera efectuar su ataque, Hitto congeló el tiempo para aparecer por detrás de su contrincante.

Pero la astucia de Jiren era inigualable, pero con un giro de 180g soltó un golpe destruyendo la dimensión en donde lo tenía congelado.

-¿Qué fue eso? -Se preguntó Krilin.

-el señor Hit creó un espacio distinto acumulado tiempo. Eso le permite esconderse ahí y dejar un fantasma suyo en la realidad -respondió Whiss sin perder vista del combate que se llevaba a cabo.

-¡Pero Jiren prevé sus ataques aunque esté encerrado en ese otro espacio! -dijo Champa entrando en la conversación.

-Es aterradoramente fuerte -comentó Vados.

Los saltos en el tiempo no se hicieron esperar por parte del asesino del universo seis, pero todo era en vano en contra de su contrincante que se encontraba relajado.

-Logra contrarrestar el salto temporal -Murmuró Hitto estrellándose contra un muro formado por rocas.

-Ningún ataque de Hit logró golpear a Jiren -comentó Vados observando detalladamente el combate.

-Esto va a ser un problema -murmuró Fuwa con preocupación.

-¿Y porque no deja de usar el salto temporal? -preguntó Champa que se encontraba exaltado.

-Es cierto. ¿Porque lo usa repetidamente si sabe que no funciona? -Se Preguntó Shin.

Los ataque los asesinó aún proseguían, aunque todos sus ataques eran detenidos por su contrincante que ni se inmutaba.

-Deja de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, es inútil -Le dijo el guerrero del onceavo universo.

-Es mi trabajo, lo haré hasta el final -Respondió Hitto recobrado su postura.

-Jiren no baja la guardia, acaso Hit está... -Se Preguntó el saiyajin que se encontraba aún observando el combate.

- _"Algo me dice que Hit será eliminado"_ -Se dijo para sí.

_

-Ese sujeto tiene acorralado a Hit. -dijo la joven saiyajin poniéndose de pie-. Deberíamos ir a ayudarlo.

-¡Esperen! Hit tiene un plan -Interrumpió Kyabe impidiéndole el paso a Caulifla.

-¿Ahora que estás diciendo? -Inquirió la joven.

-Hit se defiende cada vez que Jiren ataca, así que los daños son mínimo, seguro espera el momento para contraatacar -argumento con su mirada fija en el combate-. ¡Además! El señor Goku no está atacando.

Las miradas de ambas saiyajines se fijó en el peli azabache que observaba todo con una gran sonrisa.

-E-Es verdad -recalcó la saiyajin con piel de canela.

-Porque demonios no atacan juntos -preguntó Caulifla.

-Probablemente, Hit a decidido pelear solo -respondió el joven saiyajin.

-Creo que es mejor dividirnos, para que así sea más difícil ser blanco fácil -comentó Kyabe.

-Sí, tal vez tengas razón -dijo no muy convencida fijando su vista en su protegida.

-Tenemos un trabajo que hacer, ¡Caulifla! ¡Kale! ¡Hagamos nuestro trabajo -Vociferó

-¿Trabajo?

-Derrotar al resto de guerreros y guiar al universo seis a la victoria -respondió el joven saiyajin saliendo disparado en otra dirección.

-Ya veo. ¡Vamos, Kale! -Ordenó Caulifla con voz autoritaria.

-¡Sí!.

-Tienen pensado ir a alguna parte -dijo una voz masculina detrás de ellas.

-¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó la saiyajin mayor dando un paso hacia delante.

-Yo...soy Dyspo miembro de la tropa del orgullo -dijo con orgullo haciendo unas poses bastante extrañas.

-" _Otra vez estos sujetos_ " -refunfuñó con desagrado.

-¡H-Hermana, que tienes pensado hacer! -Le preguntó la saiyajín con piel de canela.

-Que más, pelear -respondió para expulsar su Ki' siendo rodeada por un aura amarillenta.

-Hermana, yo te ayudare -le sugirió la saiyajin menor.

-No -respondió-. No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de él, yo sola.

-E-Estás segura -Le preguntó no muy convencida de su respuesta.

-Sí-observó fijamente a su contrincante que se mantenía estático.

Se lanza al ataque sin esperar más, cuando pensó en invertirle un golpe en la boca de su estómago, fue lanzada hacia un muro de rocas.

-¡Hermana! -gritó con preocupación.

-¿Qué está pasando? -exclamó Champa poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurrió? -Se preguntaron ambos reyes.

- _"Maldición, cómo pudo golpearme...estoy segura de haber esquivado su ataque"_ -Se preguntó Caulifla saliendo de escombro de rocas.

-Hermana, te encuentras bien -Le preguntó su protegida ayudando a levantarla, pero está rechazó su ayuda.

Sin decir nada se levantó, y salió disparada en contra de su contrincante, que se encontraba burlándose de ella.

-Me las pagarás, estúpido conejo -gruñó con molestia expulsando más de Ki'.

El comentario no fue nada del agrado del miembro de las tropas del orgullo, que funcionó el ceño.

-Eso es todo lo que puede ofrecer la raza de los saiyajin -Le preguntó en tono de burla.

-Cómo pudo darle un golpe a Caulifla, se supone que es una super saiyajin -Bufó con molestia Champa.

-Sí se enoja, se le subirá la presión -Le advirtió su asistente.

-¡Es que se parece al Beerus! -Se defendió.

-Eso significaba que son hermanos, y que también se parece a usted -recalcó con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué? ¡No nos parecemos! -reclamó-. Yo tengo cara de actor famosos. Bills y el tiene una cara muy tosca y anticuada -gritó.

-Digno de los saiyayin, esa confianza y ese orgullo los hace más débiles...me encargaré de borrar esa sonrisa -mencionó Dyspo saliendo a toda velocidad.

La joven saiyajin al oír eso, se sintió tan ofendida, aunque no sabía el porqué; será por ofender y subestimar la raza de los saiyayin, o tal vez era por subestimar la a ella. Era algo que la enfureció y le desesperaba, que no tardó en salir también al ataque.

-¡Dignó del guerrero sónico! combatiendo superó la velocidad del sonido y la de la luz -Lo felicito Toppo cruzado de brazos.

-Me divertire con las dos -mencionó Dyspo saliendo a toda velocidad impactando con ambas saiyayines que las mando directo al suelo.

-¡Kale! -gritó la joven preocupada.

- _"Maldición, es muy rápido"_ -Se dijo la saiyajin para sí, con frustración.

_

-Usare todo mi poder en esta técnica -susurró entre Jadeos formando un triángulo con sus manos.

-¡Hää!.

En ese momento, fue rodeado por un aura púrpura para crear un triángulo con sus manos.

-¡¿Pero que?! ¡¿Cómo pudo Jiren volverse tan lento?! -preguntó Goku atónito.

El sicario que aún seguía esquivando los golpes del guerrero del onceavo universo, se limitó a sonreír para poder decir.

-Lo llamo Time Lag -mencionó con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Time Lag?!

-El tiempo está distorsionado solo para Jiren, lo que lo hace mucho más lento -respondió detenido el golpe de su contrincante.

-¿Qué está pasando? -Inquirió Beerus.

-Encontró la manera de manipular el tiempo -Le respondió a su amo-. Al usar esa técnica, el flujo del tiempo solo se ve afectado desde el punto de vista de Jiren. Y, si nos posicionamos desde el punto de vista de Jiren...Hit debe estar moviéndose desde un punto de vista increíble.

Los golpes del guerrero aún proseguían intentando atinar uno, pero todo era en vano, el sicario del universo seis esquivaba todos sus golpes sin el mayor esfuerzo.

En uno de sus descuidos fue golpeado fuertemente en su abdomen por parte de Hitto, que lo mandó a la orilla de la plataforma.

-Increíble ¿Cómo pudo lograr eso? -preguntó Champa.

-Hit ha pensado esto seriamente. Con su nivel actual, no es capaz de detener a Jiren con su técnica, pero sí que pude tenerlo -respondió su asistente con una sonrisa.

-¿Oh? ¿Eso es bueno para nosotros, verdad? -Inquirió con alegría.

-Aunque su oponente pueda moverse, sus ataques son tan lento que puede esquivarlos. Hit ha conseguido evolucionar su técnica y superar su debilidades -término de concluir.

-¡Entiendo! -dijo con su voz llena de alegría-. ¡Tú puedes, Hit! ¡Arroja a ese tipo fuera de la plataforma!

La cantidad de golpes que recibía el guerrero del onceavo universo, se le hacía imposible poder esquivarlos.

- _"Solo puedo mantenerlo así unos segundos más...pero está muy cerca del borde. Solo un par de golpes más...¡Y lo lograré!"_ -Se dijo el sicario esbozado una sonrisa.

Justamente cuando estaba por darle el golpe final, el semblante de su contrincante cambió repentinamente. Esto no pasaba desapercibido por el saiyajin que observaba el combate detalladamente.

-Espera un momento, acaso el... -dijo en voz baja-. ¡Ten cuidado, Hit! ¡¡Jiren a estado conteniendose!! -Le advirtió.

El sicario llevó sus ojos rojizos en dirección donde se encontraba el saiyajin.

-¿Qué? -musitó sin despegar su vista del saiyajín del séptimo universo.

Al momento de voltear nuevamente su mirada hacia su contrincante, fue recibido por un golpe directo en su mentón que lo hizo volar por los aires, para caer en picada hacia el oscuro vacío infinito.

-¡No puedo creerlo! -Vociferó-. Jiren aceleró su ataque lo suficiente como para superar el Time Lag.

-¡¡Hit!!.

-H-Hi-Hi-Hit...¡¡Fue derrotado!! -exclamó Champa con preocupación.

-Lo derrotó de un solo golpe -musitó Beerus con asombro sin dejar ver al guerrero que se encontraba en las gradas del sexto universo.

-¿Quien es ese hombre? -Se preguntó el humanoide con nerviosismo.

-¿Ni siquiera el tiempo puede oponer su fuerza? -comentó Shin sorprendido.

-¡Era nuestro mejor guerrero! -gritó con desesperación el gato.

-Maldición...lo he subestimando -susurró con su vista perdida en el suelo.

-Lo hiciste bien, Hitto -Lo felicito el dios destructor.

-El universo seis, peligra -murmuró la oji violeta.

-¡El sacrificio de Hit no será en vano! -Susurró Kyabe.

Apretando fuertemente sus puños.

-" _La eliminación de Hitto, ha sido más pronto de lo que recuerdo_ " -Se dijo para sí el sumo sacerdote.

-Hit, fue... -dijo Caulifla recordando una eliminación muy familiar, era más un Deja Vú.

-¡H-Hermana!

Vermoud al ver la desesperación de Champa sonrió alegremente.

-¿En verdad creyeron que una técnica tan patética derrotaría a mi Jiren? -dijo con un tono orgullo-. No esperaba menos de un puñado de debiluchos.

-Jiren.

-Te felicito, te diste cuenta que no estaba peleando seriamente -Le dijo fijando su vista en su nuevo contrincante.

-¿Así que dejaste que te acorralara a propósito y esperaste la oportunidad para lanzarlo fuera de la plataforma? -le preguntó-. Todo con el fin de ahorrar energías -término de concluir viéndolo fijamente.

-Así es, y por lo que veo, era alguien muy perspicaz. Son Goku.

-Al fin recordaste mi nombre, ¿Eh...?.

_

-¡17! -susurró para regalarle una sonrisa.

-Veo, que tienes problemas -preguntó ayudando la levantarla.

La androide fémina rodó sus ojos desviando su mirada hacia otro lado.

-Maldición, ha llegado otro -dijo Kakunsa viendo detalladamente al joven.

-Tenemos problemas -susurró Rozie.

En ese momento, el dúo de doncellas fueron enviadas fuera de la plataforma sin poder hacernos ó defenderse.

-¡¡Kakunsa!! ¡¡Rozie!! -gritó con preocupación la doncella.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué sucedió? -Se preguntaron ambos hermanos notando cómo iban callejero guerrero de la nada.

-¿Qué demonio ocurre...? -Se preguntó Picoro deteniendo su combate.

-Acaso se trata de...¡¿Un guerrero invisible?! -musitó Gohan con confusión.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Rozie? -preguntó Bikal.

-No estoy segura...

-¡Sentí como si alguien me hubiera pateado! -Interrumpió Kakunsa-. " _Ribrianne, yo...acabe cayendo_ " -Se dijo con sus ojos cristalizados.

-¿Cómo pudieron? ¿Quien anda ahí muéstrate? -gruñó con enfadó-. De seguro fue uno de ustedes dos, ¡guerreros oscuros que quieren hundir al universo dos¡

-Así que somos malvados...muy bien -dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Soy el androide 17

-Y yo soy la androide 18

-Empezaron un discurso -murmuró Beerus confundido.

-Nunca pensé que a 18 y a 17 le gustarán las bromas -comentó Krilin con confusión.

-Guerrera del amor, Ribrianne... -dijo en tono alto el peli azabache.

-Te eliminaremos para asegurar la super del séptimo universo -Concluyó la pelirubia con el mismo tono.

-¡No se los permitiré! -respondió con molestia-. ¡Mientras el amor persista, la felicidad del universo dos también! -Concluyó con una pose dramática.

-¡Ji,Ji,Ji! -río-. Excelente, apareció justo a tiempo.

Beerus que llegó a escuchar perfectamente con sus oídos gatunos esa pequeña risa molesta, ya sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba.

-¡¡Trayendo a un guerrero invisible sólo demuestra lo tramposo que eres Quitela!! -Le reclamo con molestia.

-¡Pero no va contra las reglas! Y por lo que veo, no podrán hacer nada contra alguien así, ¿No lo crees? -respondió sin preocupación alguna.

-TCH...

-¡Zircol! ¡Rubalt! -exclamó con preocupación-. No puede ser soy el único que queda.

La pequeña ángel que observaba como uno a uno de los guerreros de su universo iban cayendo, ya sabía cuál iba ser su cruel destino. Aunque eso ya lo sabía; sabía perfectamente que tenían que ser borrados en cualquier momento, y no había forma de evitarlo, decir algo a sus dios destructor sobre esas imágenes sería alterar la historia y es algo que están tratando de evitar, aún así no quería que fueran eliminados y solo se limitó a suspirar pesadamente: -Eliminaron a otros.

-Tendremos que prepararnos para lo peor -dijo Gowas con resignación.

-Todavía queda Obuni ¡Él es nuestra última esperanza! -Le respondió Rumoosh.

-¡No se saldrán con la suya! -refunfuñó Ribrianne.

-Sí cayeras por tu cuenta, nos ahorrarías el trabajo -Le dijo la androide fémina.

-¡Ribrianne! -gritó Heles con preocupación.

-No hay de qué preocuparse -dijo Peru intentando calmar a su diosa-. La doncella tiene a su caballero.

-Señorita Ribrianne, llegó el momento de retirarse -dijo Jimizu apareciendo por detrás de la doncella.

Sin poder tiempo, Ribrianne lo toma del hombro para desaparecer junto a él.

-¿Se teletransportaron? -murmuró la pelirubia.

-Sí escaparon, no hay nada que hacer -dijo- Creo que será mejor reunirnos con los demás -mencionó el androide masculino.

Esta solo se limitó a sentir, para luego desaparecer junto a su hermano.

-¿Dónde están? -Se preguntó el hijo mayor de la familia Son.

-Al parecer llegamos tarde -susurró 17 percatandose que sus compañeros lanzaban golpes al aire.

-No es así -respondió-. Tenemos a un guerrero invisible, ¡Esperen! ¡Quédense quietos!.

El Namekiano guardó silencio para concentrarse y sentir la más mínima corriente de aire.

-¡Ahí estás! -exclamó expulsando una esfera de Ki' por sus espaldas.

Al lanzarla se pudo escuchar un pequeño grito, dejando una pequeña corriente de humo.

-¿Le lograste? -preguntó el ojiazul.

-L-Lo siento -dijo una pequeña voz.

Esto desconcertó al dios destructor del cuarto universo.

-¿Eh? ¿Gamisalas? -

preguntó volteando a ver lo que parecía un asiento vacío.

-Sí.

Beerus que escuchó perfectamente las palabras del guerrero del cuarto universo, rió con diversión.

—¡La invisibilidad no te sirve de nada si no tienes fuerza para contemplarla! ¡No eres rival para mí universo!.

-¡HMF...! Sigue riéndote -dijo-, porque tenemos otro as bajo la manga.

-¡Está ahí! -exclamó el namekiano dando un golpe al aire.

-¿Qué?

En ese momento, recibió un fuerte golpe directo en la boca de su estómago que lo mandó fuera de la plataforma.

-¡¡Señor Picoro!! -gritó Gohan saliendo en su ayuda pero no lo logró.

-¡¡Maldición!! -gruñó con molestia.

-¿Qué demonios pasa ahí Piccolo? -Se acercó Krilin para preguntarle.

-No lo entiendo, sentí su presencia pero...

-¿Qué?

Quitela a ver a la confusión que se armó en el lugar del universo siete, rió con diversión.

-Sean testigos del poder del universo cuatro.

-Mantente alerta, ¡Este oponente no es como el otro! -Le advirtió 17.

Gohan que intentaba buscar el Ki' de su contrincante, le era imposible, hasta pudo sentir una leve corriente de aire.

-¿Detrás tuyo, número 18? -Le advirtió el hijo mayor de Son Goku.

-¿Qué? -fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar, para recibir un golpe directo en su rostro que apenas le pudo dar tiempo para cubrirse.

El golpe la mando metros atrás hasta el borde de la plataforma, pasando por enmedio de Goku y Jiren.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Estas bien, número 18?! -Le preguntó el peli azabache.

-¡Hay un guerrero invisible! ¡Y está derrotando a todos! -contestó con dificultad.

-Jiren -dijo Toppo apareciendo detrás suyo-. Tenemos un guerrero desconocido entre nosotros. Será mejor nos vayamos de aquí, por lo menos cómo lidiar con alguien así.

Sin mencionar ni una palabra, ambos guerreros del onceavo universo desaparecieron de lugar a una gran velocidad.

-¡¿Qué tiene a un guerrero invisible?! -Inquirió el saiyajin mayor.

-Son dos -respondió-. Picoro derrotó a uno de ellos, y ahora ahí un segundo por los alrededores -contestó la ojiazul observando a sus alrededores.

Al momento de voltear hacia atrás, noto la ausencia de su contrincante.

-Oh...Jiren, se fue -susurró.

-Y para el colmo. Este es más escurridizo que el anterior - mencionó.

-No importa, aún podemos sentir su Ki' -agregó el saiyajin.

-¿Ah sí...? Me gustaría tener esa habilidad -comentó con un tono de decepción.

-¿Quieres decir que no puedes percibir el Ki'?.

-Lamentablemente, No -respondió sin vacilar.

-¡Eh! Pero si tú y Krilin han...

-¡Cállate! -Le gritó-, Ni se te ocurra decir eso, si no yo misma me encargaré de sacarte de la pista...¡Oíste!.

Goku al ver como la androide fémina lo sostenía de su dogi tragó saliva con nerviosismo, al verla fijamente no pudo evitar confundirla con cierta saiyajin.

-E-Esta bien -Balbuceo con nerviosismo-. Pero yo lo decía de ese modo.

-Ah no... entonces -preguntó viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-Lo dije por...que no se supone que eres humana, digo tienes una hija -dijo con dificultad al verla a los ojos no pudo evitar sentir miedo.

-¡Mejor Cállate! -Lo silencio desviando su mirada.

-Bueno y entonces, cómo lo buscamos -Inquirió el peli azabache.

-No lo sé.

-¿Como busca a los cazadores de la isla, número 17 ? -Le preguntó el saiyajin buscando una respuesta.

-Bueno él -pensó-. Recuerdo que me dijo que los busca por medio del sonido que hacen los humanos es muy notorio -Respondió la androide fémina.

-¡Eso es! ¡Número 18! -Sonrió- ¡Podemos encontrar a ese tipo por el sonido!

-¡Es cierto! -contestó- ¡Por el sonido!.

La androide se concentró profundamente esperando escuchar el más mínimo ruido; y no se hizo esperar, pudo escuchar unos pequeños pasos.

-¿Eh?

-Te encontré -dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Es un insecto? -Se preguntó el saiyajin inclinándose.

-No es invisible, solo es muy pequeño como para poder verlo -comentó la rubia apuntando con su dedo a su contrincante.

-¡Oh No! ¡Me largo de aquí! -exclamó dando un gran salto.

-¿Qué? ¿Desapareció?

-No tienes escapatoria, ya te descubrí -dijo lanzando un pequeño rayo que electrocutó al pequeño guerrero.

Solamente se pudo observar una pequeña corriente de aire que era acompañado de una cortina de humo.

-¡¡D-Damon!! -exclamó Quitela inclinándose para ver a su guerrero.

-Cielos...hay tanto luchadores extraños aquí...hace que los combates sean complicados -

-¡Sabía que tú y número 17, serían de mucha ayuda! -comentó el peli azabache con una voz llena de alegría.

La androide fémina le sonrió al recibir los halagos del saiyajin.

-Deja de agradecer, esto todavía no ha acabado -dijo interrumpiendo la felicidad del saiyajín.

-Ya no quedan muchos peleadores ¿Cierto? -preguntó observando a sus alrededores.

-Sí...eso parece.

-A pesar de ser menos competidores, aún hay muchos -comentó Gohan lanzando a un guerrero fuera de la plataforma.

-¡¡Gohan!! ¡Cuidado! -Le advirtió el viejo maestro Roshi.

Este al voltear se dio cuenta que Botamo estaba cayendo en picada para lanzar fuera de la plataforma al hijo mayor de Son Goku. No pudo reaccionar a tiempo, por uno momento pensó que por uno de sus descuidos iba ser lanzado fue pero no contó con la astucia del androide masculino que la dio un golpe directo en su espalda para que el guerrero se estampara contra el suelo.

-JaJaJa -se río mientras se levantaba-. Eso no me dolió.

-¡Número 17! ¡Los ataques de cuerpo a cuerpo son inútiles! -Le advirtió Gohan-. Todo su cuerpo es como si fuera goma... así que solo debemos lanzarlo fuera de la plataforma.

-" _Así que es de goma, Eh_ " -Se dijo el androide para darle un fuerte golpe que lo hizo estirarse a su máximo potencial.

-¡¿Qué?! -fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar para después ser lanzado fuera de la plataforma gracias al estiramiento de su cuerpo.

-¡Botamo! ¿Cómo pudo vencerte? -exclamó Champa al verlo en las gradas.

-Lo siento -susurró cabizbajo.

_

-Esta vez se acabó -exclamó Dyspo saliendo más allá de la velocidad de la luz.

-No puedo dejar que ese miserable me derrote -Se dijo la joven para sí, expulsando todo su Ki' al máximo siendo rodeada por un aura que se intensificó, y rayos violetas que salían expulsados de su cuerpo.

-¡Ven, estoy lista¡ -Vociferó con confianza.

-¡Hermana! -gritó Kale saliendo en su ayuda.

-No quiero ver -susurró Champa cerrando sus ojos fuertemente.

En ese momento, el golpe del guerrero del universo once fue detenido por una gran aura explosiva de color naranja rojizo con aspecto en llamas de coloración amarillo nápoles oscuro.

-¿Qué?...Tú -exclamó el guerrero sónico sorprendido intentando alejarse pero le era imposible.

-Más vale que te tranquilices -Le dijo el pelirojo apretando fuertemente la mano del guerrero.

-¿Qué? -fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar intentando zafar su mano del agarre del saiyajin pero le era imposible.

Sin mencionar ni una palabra, lo sostuvo fuertemente dándole un golpe directo en la boca de su estómago que lo mandó a estamparse contra un gran pináculo.

-¡Dyspo! -gritó Kunsi saliendo en su ayuda.

-Se encuentran bien -Les preguntó el saiyajin mayor ayudando a levantarlas.

Kale aceptó con gusto la ayuda aunque no sabía el porqué; el ver esa sonrisa tonta pero hermosa que adornaba su rostro, le recordaban varias cosas.

Aquellos ojos rojizos al igual que su cabello le parecía sumamente hermoso; si en algún momento de su vida le hubiera preguntado que definiera el concepto de perfección, lo hubiera contestado, pero en estos momentos sí podía y su respuesta sería, Son Gokú.

Con sólo verlo a los ojos leerá imposible ponerse nerviosa, Por alguna extraña razón sentía todo su ser temblar con sólo verlo, « _No me mires así_ » Se dijo para sí, desviando su rostro con nerviosismo.

-S-Sí -babeo internamente ante el gesto divertido pero preocupante que manifiesto Goku.

Por otra parte, Caulifla que observaba detalladamente a su protegida y notar que no despegaba la vista del saiyajín que la había vuelto loca al tener esas imágenes junto a él, era algo que odiaba con todo su ser.

Cómo era posible ella una verdadera mujer saiyajín, una mujer que nunca se permitió sentir ese sentimiento tan absurdo y sin sentido como el Amor, ahora se encontrara tan confundida; se sentía tan confundida que solo ver esa mirada tan tierna y llena de preguntas que se hacía cada vez que lo veía.

¿Porque lo recordaba?

¿Porque con él todas sus dudas desaparecían?

Esa mirada sentía que la quemaba por dentro, todo se quedaba estático, con el dejaba de ser una chica ruda y sin necesidad de encargar con los demás. ¿Ese no debería ser uno de los pasos para conquistar a una chica?, Pensó. Repleta de adrenalina sentía la necesidad de ir a abrazarlo, volver a sentir su calor nuevamente y respirar su aliento.

Se dio de golpes internamente, por pensar en algo así con el saiyajin, que a pesar de ser más fuerte que ella, él la protegía a toda costa. « _Maldito Son Gokú, esto no se quedará as_ í» Se repitió con enfadó.

-¡Estas bien! -Inquirió el hombre dándole una mano a la joven que la hizo sacarla de sus pensamientos bruscamente.

La joven saiyajin mayor se le quedó mirando por un pequeño lapso de segundos, aunque para ella fue una eternidad no se podía cansar de verlo, y eso era lo que más le temía, lo que ella necesitaba en esos momentos era un poco de Autocontrol.

En ese mismo momento, en los aires se escuchó un gritó que fue reconocible para los oídos del saiyajin.

-Justice Fla... -exclamó el líder de las tropas del orgullo, siendo Interrumpido por una patada cortesía del príncipe de los saiyajin.

-¡Vegeta!

La joven saiyajin con piel de canela al ver directamente a los ojos turquesas del príncipe, vino a su mente cierto recuerdo.

 **Flash Back.**

 _-Escuchen bola de inútiles, sí se atreven a hacer una de sus Cochinadas aquí mismo...yo mismo me encargo de mandarlos directo a la tierra a punto de golpes -Les dijo el príncipe con voz autoritaria._

 _-Guarda silencio, tampoco somos exhibicionistas...que acaso quieres ver -Inquirió la saiyajín con una sonrisa divertida._

 _Eso irritó más al príncipe de los Saiyajines._

 _-Ya les dije...escuchaste Kakarotto grabatelo en tu cabezota -Gruñó nuevamente el saiyajín._

 _-No te preocupes Vegeta, no vamos a hacer nada...¿Verdad amor? -Le preguntó el saiyayin criado en la tierra, a su esposa._

 _-Descuida estoy tan cansada con el entrenamiento, que no puedo ni mover mis muslos._ _-A dormir... porque mañana será un día más pesado -dijo el saiyayin, enredando sus brazos en la cintura de su esposa._

 _-Buenas noches -Le respondió Kefla, implantándole un beso en los labios del saiyajin._

 _Quien esté no tardó en responder el beso._

 **Fin Del Flash Back.**

-¡¿Toppo?! -gritó con preocupación.

-Estás bien -preguntó Kunsi apareciendo en lo más alto de un pináculo.

-Sí -respondió levantándose de los escombros.

-Vaya que sorpresa, al parecer casi todos los Saiyajin han unido fuerzas -comentó Whiss con una sonrisa, que al verlos juntos le trajo unos cuantos recuerdos.

-Esto será una pelea interesante -dijo Vados fijando su vista en los saiyayines.

-Eso lo dudo... -Bufó Champa cruzándose de brazos.

-Creen que se buena idea que unan fuerzas -Preguntó Krilin con dudas.

-¡Eso no importa! Mientras caigan esos sujetos -comentó Beerus.

 **Fin Del Capítulo.**


	9. Capítulo 08

**El Principio Del Fin.**

-Sean aliado nuevamente dos universos -murmuró Kai con el semblante serio.

-Descuida, con Toppo y Dyspo tendremos la victoria segura -respondió Vermoud con la sonrisa ensanchada.

-En verdad creo eso señor vermoud -preguntó la ángel dirigiendo su mirada hacia su dios.

-Pero qué dices Marcarita, recuerda que Toppo es mi sucesor, no debe darse el lujo de perder contra esos saiyajines -contestó con un tono que mostraba superioridad.

-Esta transformación es... -dijo Shin.

-La forma del super saiyajin dios -contestó Beerus cruzándose de brazos.

-Es más rápida que la del super saiyajin y gasta menos energía que la del blue -comentó Whiss.

-Esas saiyajin se han vuelto a salvar -argumentó Beerus-. Ya me debes las gracias, Champa.

-No seas escandaloso, ya no tengo nada que agradecerte -respondió con indiferencia.

-Alguien saber porque Goku siempre decide salvarlas -preguntó Krilin pensando en una respuesta.

-Tal vez...esté interesado en ellas -respondió Tenshinhan con dudas.

-¿Interesado? -preguntó el namekiano arqueando ambas cejas.

-¡Oye! -gruñó joven saiyajin mayor llamando la atención de Goku-. En ningún momento pedí su ayuda.

-Yo no vine a ayudarte, mocosa insolente - respondió el príncipe soltando un bufido.

-¡¿Qué?! -gritó con molestia-. ¡A quién llamaste, mocosa!.

-A tí...acaso hay otras por aquí -contestó con un sonrisa burlona, refiriéndose a ambas jóvenes saiyajin.

Caulifla con tanta desesperación avanzó hasta posicionarse en frente de Vegeta que ni se inmutaba de la mirada de la joven.

 **Flash Back.**

 _-¡Kely! Ahora sí me vas a decir a dónde demonios tienes a mi hija, porque sé que estaba contigo -preguntó un príncipe bastante molesto._

 _-Cálmate, no es para tanto...tu hija está bien, parece más mi hija que tuya -respondió la esposa de Son Goku._

 _-¡¿Qué dijiste?! Ahora dónde demonios la mandaste...te recuerdo que ella es una princesa saiyajin...ella no puede estar con una perdedora como tú -gritó para encararla._

 _-¡Tú no me hablas así! - gritó-. Y para tu información, tu hija fue junto con Pan a darle unas vueltas al planeta._

 _-¡¡¿Qué?!! -gritó a los cuatro vientos._

 _Kefla al escuchar el grito proveniente de Vegeta se tapó ambos oídos._

 **Fin Del Flash Back.**

Goku al verlos de esa manera le vino una imagen a su mente, en donde cierta joven peleaba con su amigo y rival; pero por más que quería reconocer ese rostro no podía, cada vez que lo recordaba le llegaba un dolor inmenso en su sien.

-Vamos, creo que tenemos cosas de que preocuparnos -dijo Goku intentando separar a ambos saiyajines.

-Así es -dijo una voz desde lo más alto de un pináculo.

-¡Tú pelearas conmigo! -Le dijo el líder de las tropas del orgullo.

-No me interesa pelear con segundones -Vociferó con orgullo el príncipe.

-¿Acaso no lo eres tú? -preguntó el de los bigotes grandes.

-¡¿Que dijistes?! -gruño apretando fuertemente sus puños-. Ven y demuéstralo -reto.

Se lanzó al ataque el guerrero saiyajin, convirtiéndose en la evolución del super saiyajin.

-Menos mal que ya se fue -murmuró la joven.

-Estás bien -preguntó Kunsi al guerrero sónico.

-Sí, ese golpe me tomó por sol -contestó sobándose su sien.

-Lo haremos juntos esta vez -Le sugirió su compañero.

El conejo sólo asiente, para después fijar su vista en ambos saiyayines.

Por otro parte, Goku intentaba buscar una respuesta a todas sus preguntas que lo atormentaban; por qué razón las recuerda de alguna parte, será que

-" _Después de ésto, le pediré a Shenlong que me borre estos recuerdos_ " -Se dijo para sí, intentando olvidar esos recuerdos.

-Que tanto nos ves, acaso tenemos algo en la cara -preguntó con molestia la mujer saiyajin.

El pelirrojo guardó silencio sin saber cómo responderle a la joven; otra vez se encontraba en aprietos, cada vez que hablaba a joven se le hacía imposible concentrarse su voz era tan embriagante y seductora que se perdía en ella.

Pero Kale, esa mirada, tan tierna e inocente a la vez, quedaba completamente mudo, esa mirada sentía como lo mataba de una mera lenta. Lo que lo llevó a pensar, si en algún momento se llegarán a fusionarse nacería una guerrera perfecta.

-No, nada -apenas pudo articular sus palabras, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Caulifla soltó un bufido cruzándose de brazos, por más que odiaba al hombre, debía de admitir que amaba su presencia. El olor que desprendía la volvía loca, podía perderse en su mirada por toda la vida y ver la vida correr. « _Te odio, no sabes cuánto te odio Son Gokú_ » Se dijo para sí, apretando fuertemente sus puños.

-Te ocurre algo -preguntó el hombre tocándola del hombro.

Esta al sentir su mano posicionarse en su hombro, lo apartó de inmediato dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¡No necesitamos tu ayuda! Así que te puedes ir por donde viniste -Le dijo con un tono de molestia.

-Bueno yo...

-" _He notado a mi hermana muy tensa desde que llegamos aquí, acaso será por él_ " -Se preguntó la joven, viendo fijamente a ambos saiyajines.

-Esto no será posible -dijo una voz muy reconocible para el trío de saiyajines.

El semblante de Goku cambió repentinamente, fijando su vista en el que iba ser su contrincante.

-Otra vez este sujeto -susurró acompañado de un bufido.

-Creo que debemos dejar esta conversación para otro momento -sugirió el pelirrojo sin despegar la vista del guerrero sónico que se encontraba acompañado.

Ni una de las dos mencionó ni una palabra, para el saiyajin el silencio de ambas era la respuesta a todos sus problemas.

-¿Estás lista, Kale? -preguntó el hombre.

-¿Yo?

-¡Ven! ¡Después de todo creo que necesitamos tu ayuda! -dijo Caulifla con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí! -respondió con la voz llena de alegría.

-No te contengas por mí. Pelea libremente -Le sugirió.

-¡Sí! -respondió-. "Peleare junto a mi hermana y el señor Goku... Yo...junto con ellos" -Se dijo para sí, embozado una sonrisa.

-¡Ven! -Lo retó el guerrero sónico.

-¡Vamos, Kale!

-¡Sí!

En ese momento, la joven fue envolvida por una aura luminosa aura dorada. El cabello se le erizó y se elevó hacia atrás, solo que su tonalidad es verde amarillo.

Por otro parte, Caulifla fue rodeada por el aura del mismo color con la única diferencia de que su cabello se tornó una coloración dorada, ligeramente más anaranjada.

-No se te ocurra meterte con el conejo, esa es mi presa -Le advirtió la pelirubia con sus ojos fijos con los de el.

-Entonces, detenme si puedes.

Sin perder tiempo, el pelirrojo se lanzó a toda velocidad en contra del super guerrero sónico del onceavo universo qu lo esperaba pacientemente, pero con un simple movimiento lo lanzó metros a atrás.

-¡Vamos, Kale! -Ordenó la joven.

-¡Sí!.

-Ahí vienen -mención Kunsi.

El guerrero super sónico sale a una gran velocidad, en dirección de ambas saiyajines. Y con un golpe en la boca del estómago de Caulifla la mandó a un escombro de rocas.

-¡Hermana! -gritó con preocupación.

En ese momento, sintió como unos cuantos lazos la sostenían de los pies dejándola inmovilizada.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó con confusión.

-No podrás escapar de mis bolas de energía -le mencionó con una sonrisa.

La saiyajin que intentaba romper aquellos lazos le era imposible por alguna razón.

-Cómo es posible esto -Se preguntó intentando jalar los lazos.

En ese momento, se escuchó unas cuantas explosiones en dirección donde se encontraba la joven peleando contra Kunshi.

-¡Kale!.

-¡¡Maldito!! -exclamó Goku expulsando una gran cantidad de Ki' mandando a volar a su contrincante.

Sin perder tiempo, fue en su ayuda esperado que no saliera lastimada de tal explosión.

Kunshi que se encontraba viendo con una sonrisa la explosión que generó su ataque, no se percató del saiyajin que le dio una patada directa en su rostro que lo mandó al estrellarse contra un pináculo formado por rocas.

-Kale, estás bien -preguntó observando como la saiyajin se encontraba en un campo de energía que llegó a crear antes de la explosión.

-S-Sí -respondió-. Lo siento, señor Goku.

-No tienes porqué disculparte, solamente no bajes la guardia para la próxima -La intentó animar con una sonrisa.

Que lo pudo lograr perfectamente.

Ella al ver esa sonrisa se le hacía imposible sonreír también; por alguna razón esa sonrisa arreglaba todos sus problemas y todos sus dolores desaparecen.

-¡Sí!.

-Un campo de energía...nada mal Kale -dijo Caulifla entrando en la conversación.

-¡Hermana!.

-¿Quisiera preguntarles algo? -Inquirió el hombre viéndolas a los ojos.

-Ahora qué -preguntó-. En estos momentos no estoy para bromas, ó para tus perversiones ¿Eh?.

-¿Perversiones? -preguntó-. No sé qué quieres decir con eso, pero...

-Olvidalo, ahora que quieres -soltó gruñido cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Confían en mí? -preguntó el hombre observándolas detalladamente.

La joven saiyajin mayor soltó un bufido, para después posicionarse enfrente de este.

-ahora qué demonios te traes, viejo -preguntó-. Lo que vayas a decir, dilo, no nos estés diciendo acertijos.

El pelirrojo solo se limitó a sonreír abiertamente, para verla a los ojos; esos ojos, le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía a quién. « _Esos ojos los he visto en otra parte_ » Se dijo para sí, para observar dentro de su mente una visualización.

 **Flash Back.**

 _-En verdad, me vas a ayudar -Le pregunte a Bulma con una sonrisa._

 _-Claro, después de todo...dudo que tú puedas hacerlo solo...eres capaz de dejar viuda a Kefla antes de la boda -me respondió en modo de burla, pero decidí olvidarlo._

 _Yo solamente me eché a reír con toda alegría._

 _-Bueno enton..._

 _-¡GOKU! ¡¿Qué es esto?! -interrumpió Kefla, quien traía una cara poco amistosa y me mostró una carta._

 _Al verla a los ojos, pase saliva con nerviosismo; sabía que algo andaba mal, esos ojos llenos de ira solo los mostraba cuando estaba molesta conmigo ó Vegeta._

 _-Hola mi amor, ¿Cómo estás? -le dije intentando tranquilizarla._

 _-¿Qué es esto? -Inquirió nuevamente con la carta aún en la mano._

 _-Es una carta mi amor -le contesté con total confusión, no sabía ni de quién era esa carta, pero se me hacía conocida de algún lado._

 _-¡Ah, es una carta! ¡¿Quien te la mando?¡ ¡¿Eh?¡-preguntó dando vueltas por toda la habitación._

 _La peli-turquesa abrió muy grande su boca, pasándose lo último trago de su café._

 _-No te hagas...no te hagas -refunfuñó con desesperación._

 _-Kefla -le hablé intentando llamar su atención._

 _-A ver...a ver -preguntó Bulma entrando en la conversación._

 _-¿Con quién? ¿Con quién te mandas esas cartita amorosas y desgarradoras? -preguntó nuevamente la saiyajin._

 _Al verla detalladamente y leer perfectamente la carta, aunque algunas palabras no lograba entenderlas, ya que mi lectura no era la más perfecta._

- _No yo no me estoy mandando cartitas amorosa con nadie... -me traté de defender entregándole la carta-. Bien... mejor tranquilízate -susurré._

 _-No me calmó -gritó con total irritación._

 _Los gritos de Kefla se escuchan por toda la habitación, cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella, ella grita con fuerza con tal no escucharme._

 _Bulma que observaba el Show que hacíamos ambos, soltó un suspiro._

 _-¡Esperence! -gritó-. A ver dame eso._

 _Al leer cada párrafo de la carta no lo podía creer, quedó completamente muda, sin saber que hacer o qué decir. Pude notar como sus facciones cambiaron repentinamente, lo que indicaba que esto no era nada bueno._

 _-¡Pues no! No te voy a escuchar -Vociferó en voz alta._

 _-¿No qué? -pregunté._

 _-Nunca más te voy a escuchar._

- _No es lo que tú piensa, déjame explicarte -le dije intentando acercarme a ella, pero ella me lo impedía._

 _-No esperense, ésto es de mi mamá -mencionó Bulma viéndonos fijamente._

 _Esas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría tanto para mí como para mí futura esposa y lo noté en su mirada que no mostraba nada, solamente tenía la esperanza de que no hiciera nada estúpido de lo que tenga que arrepentirse ,mi mente quedó completamente bloqueada, no podía articular ni una palabra sentía como cada parte de mi se congelaba._

 _Por otra parte Kefla, cerró fuertemente sus ojos para después visualizar en esos momentos unas imágenes poco agradables para ella, parpadeó unas cuantas veces intentando despertar de la pesadilla en la que se encontraba._

 _-¡¿Qué?! -apenas pudo murmurar._

 _-Sí, esto es de mi mamá, es su letra...es su letra, no le pone para quién va nunca, tampoco firma. -dijo-. ¿A quien le escribe estas cosas?_

 _En ese momento, todo mi mundo se le vino encima, un gran temor se apoderó de mí; no sabía la razón exacta, lo único que sabía que esto podía terminar mal, el habla se me había ido. Apenas tuve el valor para observar a Bulma que se encontraba tranquila aparentemente, y decidí preguntarle._

 _-A ver, Bulma...o...o sea que...¿Tu mamá está enamorada de mi?._

 **Fin Del Flash Back.**

El pelirrojo parpadeó unas cuantas veces, saliendo del trance en el que se encontraba.

-¿Oye? Te estoy hablando -Le preguntó en enésima vez, pasando su mano por el rostro del saiyajin que se encontraba mudo.

Chasqueó un par de veces, intentando llamar su atención.

-Tierra a Goku, o mejor dicho -dijo entre suspiros-. ¡¡Viejo!! -gritó tan fuerte que casi le podía romper los tímpanos a Goku.

-¡Eh! ¡¿Qué pasa?! - preguntó alarmado.

-¡Que no oyes que te estoy hablando! -refunfuñó viéndolo con total irritación.

-" _Viejo insolente_ " -Susurró para cruzarse de brazos.

Kale que no despegaba la vista del saiyajín, tenía la corazonada de que sufría de algo, lo veía todo ido como si se desconectara del mundo por unos segundos.

-Perdón. Decías algo - preguntó con confusión.

Caulifla soltó un fuerte gruñido, para rodar sus ojos y suspirar.

-Te estaba diciendo que, qué demonios nos querías decir con eso de " _Confía en mí_ " -respondió, aunque para lo último utilizó sus manos para remarcar esas palabras.

-Ah, es verdad.

-Maldito, eso sí me dolió -dijo una voz saliendo un escombro hecho por pierdas.

-No hay tiempo, se los volveré a repetir -dijo-. ¿Confían en mí? -preguntó nuevamente dándoles una mano.

Estas quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, pensando en que quería decir con esas palabras " _Confían en mí_ ", aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza como un eco; ¿Confiar? Porque deben confiar en un desconocido de otro universo; un desconocido que les puede jugar sucio. Sin pensarlo, se dejaron guiar con sus instintos, posaron las yemas de sus dedos en la palma del saiyayin, eso fue suficiente para el pelirrojo para saber que depositaron la confianza en el.

-Muy bien -dijo soltado a ambas mujeres-. Hagamos esto juntos.

Al terminar de decir esas palabras, sus corazones se llenaron con tal alegría que se les hizo imposible sonreír. Aunque la palabra " _Juntos_ " la había mal interpretaron por unos segundos.

-¡Ahora! -exclamó el hombre, tomando de la mano a Caulifla para darle unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de su propio eje.

Al soltarla salió disparada como una bala, en dirección del guerrero sónico que no se percató de ella, al verlo acumuló toda su fuerza en un puño dándole un la boca de su estómago del guerrero que les hizo escupir una pequeña cantidad de saliva.

-¡¿Qué?! -gritó con confusión Kunsi.

-¡Ahora Kale! -Vociferó con fuerza.

Sin perder tiempo, Kale crea un Omega Blaster haciéndolo chocar contra el suelo que hizo levantar una gran cantidad de polvo.

-Maldición, han creado una cortina de humo -musitó Kunsi intenso ver a sus alrededores pero le era imposible.

En ese preciso momento, sintió un gran dolor en la parte de baja de su estómago que lo hizo retorcerse, pero con lo que no contó fue de la astucia de los saiyajines que lo mandaron de un golpe en su rostro hasta el borde de la plataforma, lo único que colgaba fuera de la plataforma era su cabeza, al abrir sus ojos quedó sorprendido de ver cómo con un simple golpe lo mandaron hará allá.

-¡Kunsi! -gritó Dyspo saliendo en su ayuda.

-Acaso están viendo lo mismo que yo -preguntó Krilin con la boca entreabierta.

-Están... -dijo Tenshinhan.

-Sincronizados -termino de decir Shin.

Beerus no sabía que decir, esa sincronización casi perfecta, era como los tres conocerán tanto sus defectos como sus debilidades.

-Oh, valla que sorpresa -

Vociferó Whiss con una sonrisa.

-Esto sí que es un milagro -dijo en la mismo tono Vados.

-¿Milagros? -preguntó Champa arqueando ambas cejas.

-¡Oye... Whiss! Desde cuándo llevaste a Goku al universo 6 -por fin preguntó Beerus.

-Oh...no, se equivoca señor Bills, nunca lo he enviado a otro universo -respondió sinceramente el ángel.

-¡Vados! Quiero una explicación -dijo Champa en el mismo tono que su hermano.

-Pero qué explicación quiere que le de -le preguntó su asistente.

-Como demonios esos tres puedes pelar así -Inquirió nuevamente.

-Qué le puedo decir...esos tres se entienden bien, son de la misma raza, tal vez esa sea la razón -respondió la sirvienta con una sonrisa sincera.

Aunque la verdad si sabia, del porque se entienden a la perfección, pero decir algo sólo sería alterar el tiempo.

-Estás bien -Le ayudó a ponerse de pie a su compañero que aún se encontraba en el borde de la plataforma.

-Sí.

-¡Maldita sea! -gruñó con molestia.

-Relájate y espera el momento para atacar -Le sugirió Dyspo.

Este solo asiente para salir en dirección en donde se encontraban el trío de saiyajines.

-No lo haces nada mal, viejo -La felicito la joven saiyajin mayor.

El hombre sólo se limitó a sonreír por el comentario de la joven.

-Dyspo... -susurró Toppo que aún se encontraba peleando contra el saiyajin.

-Oye, ¿Tú eres un candidato a dios destructor, cierto? -

preguntó el saiyajin de clase alta.

-Así es -respondió-. ¿Y tú debes ser el segundo guerrero más poderoso del universo siete?.

-¿Qué? -gritó-. ¿Qué soy el segundo más poderoso?.

-Escúchame bien, insecto -dijo-. Yo soy el ser más poderoso de todos los universos, el gran Vegeta -recalcó con orgullo señalando así mismo.

-Eres sólo un hablador -Le dijo con total confianza.

-¡¡Häää!! -exclamó el príncipe convirtiéndose en un súper saiyajin blue.

El aspecto del guerrero no se hizo esperar, el color de su cabello se volvió azul verde junto con las cejas y sus pupilas aún azul verde ligeramente más oscuro. El color de aura ahora es un azulado celeste, y un aspecto llameante con partículas luminosas amarillas.

-Primero acabare contigo, ya que debo demostrar mi superioridad sobre el inútil de Kakarotto -Vociferó en voz alta.

No perdió el tiempo y se lanzó en contra del líder de las tropas del orgullo que lo esperaba pacientemente.

-¡Así que tú también puedes transformarte! -dijo un voz baja, observando cada movimiento de su contrincante.

En ese preciso momento, sintió como un golpe en su rostro, que si no fuera por qué se cubrió en el momento exacto ahora fuera mandado metros atrás.

-UGH...

Pero la presión que ejercía el saiyajin era más fuerte, y no pudo evitar ser lanzado metros atrás.

-¡¡Hääää!!

-¿Y bien? ¿Aún crees que Kakarotto es mejor que yo? -preguntó-. Admite que estás equivocado.

-S-Sí...en términos de poder tienes el mismo que Son Goku -respondió intentando ponerse de pie-. Pero eso no significa que tengas alguna oportunidad contra nosotros.

-¡HMF! No me dejas otra opción que demostrar mis habilidades -dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Vegeta está yendo con todo contra Toppo! -mencionó Tenshinhan con una sonrisa.

-¿Y que ha pasado con Goku? -preguntó Krilin.

-Observa por ti mismo -contestó Shin.

-¿Quien diablos intentas dar? -preguntó Dyspo, observando cómo la joven saiyajin no dejaba de lanzar esfera de Ki'.

-Que no te olvide que yo soy tu oponente -Le recordó Goku dándole un golpe certero en su columna vertebral.

-Maldito -gruñó con molestia, saliendo en gran velocidad en contra de su oponente.

-Que velocidad, ahora entiendo porque Caulifla no podía contigo -en el momento que se quería teletransportarse, fue insertando por un golpe del guerrero del onceavo universo que lo mandó a estamparse contra un escombro de rocas.

-No me da tiempo para teletransportarse -dijo en voz baja.

En el momento exacto que pensaba rematar al saiyajin, este pasa a su transformación super saiyajin blue, detenido con su mano desnuda su golpe.

-¿Qué? ¿Como pudiste ver mis movimientos? -preguntó Dyspo intentando alejarse de el.

-Sin duda eres muy rápido, pero tus movimientos son muy directos -contestó-. Sí controló en momento, puedo lidiar con ellos.

-No esperaba menos de Goku -mencionó Beerus orgulloso al ver el progreso como guerrero de su oponente.

-Además se convirtió en el Blue en el momento para atacar, para maximizar la velocidad y la potencia -agregó Whiss con una sonrisa al ver el progreso de su alumno.

-Es impresionante que puedas repeler mis bolas de energía -Lo felicito Kunsi.

-TCH...

-No necesito tus halagos -Vociferó la joven saiyajin mayor.

Al momento de fijar su vista en su compañero noto algo extraño, la joven saiyajin no dejaba de lanzar esfera de energía. Al darse cuenta de la intención de la joven,

-¡¿Dyspo, cuidado?! -Le advirtió su compañero.

-¿Qué? -murmuró para contemplar sus alrededores, y notar que se encontraba rodeado por varias esferas de Ki' en todas sus direcciones.

-Tú, me estabas distrayendo para que no me percatara -gritó con furia el guerrero.

-Así es, desde el momento que empecé a pelar contigo, ella empezó a crear este especie de trampa -dijo orgullosamente el saiyajin.

-Maldito -susurró, para después echarse a reír-. Veo que no te has dado cuenta que tú también serás víctima de este ataque.

Goku al oír se echó a reír divertida mente por el comentario del guerrero sónico.

-¿De que te estás riendo, yo no le veo nada de divertido?-exclamó con molestia.

-Te equivocas -respondió-. Tengo as bajo mi manga.

-¿As? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -preguntó con total confusión.

-¿Qué puedo teletransportarme a cualquier parte que quiera con sólo llevar dos dedos a mi frente? -respondió aún con una sonrisa bien marcada en su rostro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¡No te dejare que hagas tal cosa!! -exclamó saliendo en dirección del saiyajin para detenerlo.

-¡Ahora, Kale! -exclamó el saiyajin dándole la orden, para llevarse dos dedos hacia su frente y desaparecer del lugar.

-¡Sí!.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Maldición! -maldijo en voz alta intentando buscar una salida pero le era imposible.

-¡Dyspo! -gritó Kunsi con preocupación pero la joven saiyajin lo tenía acorralado.

En ese momento, todas las esferas de Ki' caían en picada en dirección donde se encontraba el guerrero del onceavo universo. Las primeras logró esquivarlas gracias a su gran velocidad, pero las siguientes no, recibió de lleno todos las ataques.

Una gran exposición se pudo observar por toda la plataforma, llamando la atención de los guerreros, que se podían escuchar un gritó de dolor.

-¡¿Dyspo?! -gritó Toppo intentando salir en su ayuda.

-Buen trabajo, Kele -La felicito el pelirrojo viéndola a los ojos con una sonrisa.

Sin perder la vista de sus ojos sonrió alegremente, contemplaba aquellos ojos rojizos que por una extraña razón la ponían nerviosa; el ver qué pelo y esos ojos que hacían juego lo hacían ver completamente hermoso; espera hermoso, por qué razón se le hacía un hombre hermoso, si su mente no la engañaba tiene un hijo participando en el torneo lo que quiere decir que es casado.

-" _Vamos Kale, tranquilízate...no pienses en él...olvídate de que existe él"_ -Se dijo para sí, alejándose del saiyajin.

A ver la reacción de la joven, notó que algo andaba mal con ella; acaso había dicho algo que la incomodara, o tal vez su presencia le molestaba.

-Ma-Maldición -susurró Dyspo intentando ponerse de pie.

En ese momento, con sus grandes oídos agudos escuchó perfectamente unos pasos que se acercaban a él.

-Eres más resistente de lo que pensé -mencionó Caulifla acercándose al gran cráter en donde se encontraba el guerrero.

-Es mejor que te rindas.

-¡Las tropas del orgullo no saben lo que es tenderse! -dijo entre jadeos el guerrero.

-Como tú digas -fue lo último que escuchó pronunciar de la joven saiyajin, para después ser lanzado fuera de la plataforma si no fuera por su compañero que lo llegó a salvar.

-¿Qué? -Vociferó Goku notando como de los escombros salió Kunshi.

-¡Maldita sea! -maldijo intenso ponerse de pie.

-Retírate y espera el momento exacto para atacar, a ella me la llevaré conmigo -Le dijo Kunsi lanzado sus bolas de energía en dirección de ambas saiyajines.

El guerrero pudo observar como ambas mujeres tenían las manos entrelazadas como queriendo lanzar un ataque de energía juntas. Pero había algo que no encajaba en esa escena faltaba el otro saiyajin.

Al momento de separar sus manos, pudo observar como Goku que se encontraba atrás de ellas estaba creando un KaMeHaMeHa que no tardó en lanzarsele, este no pudo hacer nada ni siquiera esquivarlo, y terminó siendo lanzado fuera de la plataforma.

-¡Kunshi! -gritó sin poder hacer nada.

-Maldición, solo quedan tres -Vociferó Vermoud con total disgusto.

-Dos de ellos son Jiren y Toppo, no hay de qué preocuparse -comentó Kai con total seguridad.

-¡Maldita sea! -gritó con total furia.

Por unos instantes pensó en usar todo su poder para eliminarlos definitivamente, pero fue detenido por una voz que conocía perfectamente.

-Yo me haré cargo de él - mencionó Jiren avanzado lentamente hacia el saiyajin.

-Llegó el momento de ponerle fin a nuestro combate -Vociferó el saiyajin viéndolo fijamente.

 **Fin Del Capítulo.**


End file.
